NCISNCIS:LA: Play It Again
by DRiddle
Summary: A Marine recently returned from deployment, mysteriously murders his entire squad. What Gibbs and the team learns with the aids of a Navy Psychologist, sheds new light on the case. The LA team inherits the witness' protection after the suspect hires a hit man in order to silence the loose ends.
1. Chapter 1

Tony sat at his desk sipping on his coffee while waiting for Tim and Ellie to show. Casually he sat back and rested his feet on his desk watching the other agents, tech and analysts arrive to start their days. He looked up towards MTAC, wondering if the Director was in yet. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Ellie's laughter carried through the bullpen. Immediately, Tony sat up and tried to look busy, making an off-handed comment about their tardiness. Tim rolled his eyes, proceeding to his desk and turned his terminal on. The three tossed back snide remarks before Gibbs blew into the area and pulled his weapon from the top drawer of his desk.

"Let's go, we've got a dead Staff Sergeant and his family at Lyman Park on Quantico." He said swiping his keys from his desk.

"Can't the Quantico office handle that?" Tony asked as he slowly reached for his bag.

"They're dealing with another crime scene." Gibbs told him in a huff, stopping for only a moment at Tony's desk.

Tim walked to Tony's desk and addressed Gibbs as he walked off to the elevator. "There's another crime scene?"

Gibbs turned back to his team, clearly annoyed with the questions and not enough action. "Yes, if looks like a Marie took out his entire team. Eight bodies in the MP Company barracks. All three of the junior agents looked at one another before hurrying to join Gibbs before the elevator doors closed.

Lieutenant Commander Lawrence read through the file Gibbs and his team had compiled on their suspect; Sgt. Eric Wenslow. Thus far by her estimation, he seemed to be your average Marine. Granted there were a few behavior problems early in his career, but nowhere did it give any indications that he was capable of the murders he was being accused of. Slowly, LCDR Lawrence sat after checking in and receiving her guest badge, smoothing her crisp white uniform skirt. She glanced back through the file again before a tech met her in the lobby to escort her to the interrogation room where the Psychological Evaluation would take place. Her heels clicked across the lobby tile, drawing attention as she followed towards the elevator. Gibbs stood outside the observation room with Ducky at his side, both offering LDCR Lawrence a hand and introduced themselves.

Sgt. Wenslow had been talking for nearly an hour; describing his childhood and life before and after joining the Marine Corps. His legal counsel sat to his side and raised an eyebrow every time LCDR. Lawrence tried to delve deeper into the man who sat before her. His grey-green eyes looked dull and jaded. Judging but his service record and the number of times he'd been on combat deployments, she wasn't surprised and could almost smell the PTSD dripping off him. Just like every other service member she'd seen in recent years who'd done more than one tour in either Iraq or Afghanistan, Wenslow was no different.

In truth, he was capable of the murders. If Wenslow did have PTSD as she suspected, it would make him a very loose cannon, unpredictable at best. She looked up from her notes and saw a darkness creep into his eyes, his face contorted to a snarl. The atmosphere in the room changed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. It truly felt as if the devil himself entered the room. She shivered and rubbed her arms to ward off the chill. The sergeant opened his mouth and the flood gates opened.

No matter how many times his lawyer told him to stop talking, Wenslow continued. LDCR. Lawrence looked up for a brief moment to see the chasers shoot disgusted looks at one another as Wenslow graphically went into detail about the fifteen people he'd killed. Confused, she quickly looked at the file on the table noting that he was only being accused of murdering twelve people.

Ducky quickly thumbed through the reports he'd received from the other Medical Examiners who'd done the preliminary examinations of those Wenslow left in his wake. "Jethro, not a one of these Marines or the Staff Sergeant's family members were killed in this manner. What the devil is he talking about?"

As if reading Ducky's mind, LDCR. Lawrence stopped Wenslow and asked him to explain who he was talking about. She was horrified to learn he was referring to fifteen civilians; innocent men, women and children; he supposedly killed on his last deployment to Afghanistan. Wenslow's lawyer again tried to stop the evaluation until the Marine boldly admitted to killing the Marines who were depoyed with him for the simple fact that one of them, he didn't know who had reported his indiscretion to the command. Repeatedly, his legal counsel tried to silence him, but Wenslow's mouth only dug him into a deeper hole.

By the end of the evaluation, Wenslow had revealed that he'd murdered civilians for the "fun of it", as he put it on every deployment he'd been on. Immediately, Gibbs was on the phone barking orders to his team to find Marines who were deployed with him on all six of his deployments, to corroborate the story. Thoroughly disgusted and needing a shower to scour her conscience clean, LCDR. Lawrence bolted for the door and nearly bowled over Gibbs, Ducky and the JAG Lawyer for the prosecution.

Sgt. Wenslow was pulled from the interrogation room by two armed chasers, his arms restrained at his back. The Prosecutor stood smugly with his arms across his chest, knowing it would be an easy conviction since the Sergeant sang like a canary and was eager to see what else Gibbs and the team could come up with. In his mind, he counted the additional charges. As soon as Wenslow recognized him, he lashed out and went on the attack. His verbal assault would've made the most proper of women blush. When he was through flinging venom at the lawyer, he took his aim at LCDR. Lawrence.

"You fucking bitch, every fucking word was in confidence. I'll slit your throat and fillet you just like I did those fucking Iraqi bitches. Then I'm going to jiz on your guts after I fuck you in two like I did all those pretty little Afghani girls." He spat.

The mental images from Wenslow's words flashed through her mind, turning her stomach. Quickly, she excused herself and ran for the nearest ladies room. Hearing Wenslow bellowing after her calling her every obscenity in the book and some creative new ones he made up on the fly. Never in her fifteen year career, either as enlisted or after going OCS, had she ever heard anything so deplorable. Her stomach wrenched and suddenly she was thankful she hadn't had time for more than a cup of coffee before dropping the kids off at school and needing to be at the NCIS office.

LCDR. Lawrence kicked herself for not locking the ladies room door as a woman with jet black hair and knee-high Doc Martens walked in and held out a Styrofoam cup. She walked from the stall and splashed water on her face before rinsing her mouth out. The Goth-looking woman made a comment about Caff-Pow and handed her the cup, but Sgt. Wenslow's words echoed through her ears. She took the cup and sipped it, relieved that it was only soda. The woman who introduced herself as Abby grabbed a wad of paper towels, wet them and handed them to LCDR. Lawrence before rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, thank you. Between the way he described how he killed all those poor people and what he said he'd do to me, I lost it." She told Abby.

Abby shook her head. "I haven't heard the tapes yet, but Gibbs said it was pretty graphic."

"I'm going to have nightmares for a month over that sick Fuck." She said and quickly apologized for her candor.

After some encouraging words from Abby, the two emerged from the restroom and returned to Gibbs, Ducky and CDR. Roberts. Together, they walked the hall to the elevator and into the bullpen. The entire office was abuzz with activity. Tim, Tony and Ellie sat at their desks frantically looking for surviving members of Wenslow's previous deployments.

"You need to find every one you possibly can, including all of your cold cases. If he's claiming to have done this on two deployments, he's very likely done it on all if not most of them. At this point, the more evidence you have against him, the quicker he will be out of circulation and in the brig." LCDR. Lawrence said straight-faced and then turned to CDR. Roberts. "Is he in pre-trial confinement?"

He nodded. "I'm fairly certain he is, however after everything he's confessed to, he definitely will be now, I guarantee it."

The elevator below the stairs dinged, Wenslow and the chasers appeared. As soon as he saw LCDR. Lawrence and CDR. Roberts, he began bombarding them with his verbal assault. Gibbs motioned for the Marines to get him out of there as Director Vance appeared at the top of the stairs and proceeded down as Wenslow was pulled into the elevator kicking and screaming. The five talked off to one side, out of the way, while Gibbs' team shouted findings back and forth at one another every so often.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN...**

LCDR Lawrence stood back and listened as Gibbs' team found a handful of Marines who'd served with Sgt. Wenslow and just happened to be stationed locally or could be sent for and arrive within a couple day's time. CDR Roberts sat at one of the empty desks near-by and aided in the search as well. As the hours passed, she could look out over the shipyard and see traffic beginning to bog the freeway. After looking at her watch one last time, Gibbs touched her elbow, her frayed nerves caused her to jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I know you've got kids to get home to, I'll let you know what we find." He said softly, the warm smile softened his eyes.

She nodded and looked at the horizon. "Yes and judging by the look of the traffic heading in my way, it could take a while."

Gibbs turned to his team, "I'm going to walk LCDR Lawrence out and grab a cup of coffee."

With her bag slung over her shoulder, LCDR Lawrence assured Gibbs that she'd have her formal report to him within a few days. Instead of leading her towards the parking lot, he walked her over to the coffee kiosk and bought two cups of coffee, handing her one. They talked briefly about the weather before he asked if she was worried about the threats Sgt. Wenslow made or if she thought he was all talk. Only pausing for a moment, she answered. In spite of the fact that she tried to control her fear, it must have been evident in her eyes. Gibbs pulled a card from his wallet and a pen from his pocket and scribbled several numbers on the back.

His parting words scared her more than anything else. "If anything happens or you start feeling like you're being followed, call any of the numbers there and someone will get to you as soon as we can."

Speechless, horrible scenarios running through her mind, she took the card and clutched it to her chest as she got in her car. Gibbs watched until she pulled out of the parking lot before he headed back into the office. Within minutes, Tony and Ellie were headed out to pick-up the first batch of Marines. They all knew they were in for a long night. As Gibbs took his seat, to go over the background information Tim and Ellie had found on the Marines being brought in, the director caught his eye and motioned for him.

Leon met him at the top of the stairs just outside MTAC. "Is she alright?"

Gibbs sighed deeply, mentally evaluating her demeanor before she pulled out of the parking lot. "She's tough, but I know she's scared as hell."

"Is it because she's got kids or because he could make good on his threats?" Leon asked.

"Let's see what the first of his fellow Marines think and go from there. It wouldn't hurt to get a team lined up in the event he tries something." Gibbs suggested.

It had taken nearly two and a half hours to get back to Bethesda to pick-up some notes she needed for routine sessions with patients the following day. Sitting in traffic only made her mood and mindset worse. Giving her imagination the time to run with the possibilities. No matter how much she tried to calm herself, she had that feeling in the pit of her stomach. The kind of feeling that could not and should not be ignored. Several times, she looked at the numbers on the card Gibbs had given her and committed them to memory. Finally, she arrived at her office and sat at her desk with the card in her hand debating on whether or not to call Gibbs and tell him how scared she truly was. She shot out of her chair when her assistant walked past on his way home for the day, the fear and thought gone.

"Petty Officer, I'll walk out with you, I've got your daughter's violin." She called after him.

Petty officer Aaron turned and smiled. "Wow, already, I just brought it to you yesterday."

"I told you it'd be an easy fix. I re-glued the pieces before dinner and it was dry this morning. Just promise you'll get your son a guitar so he leaves the violin alone." She laughed as they stepped onto the elevator.

Gibbs sat with his third Marine of the evening. The previous two said the same thing. Wenslow was dangerous. All three had admitted to knowing about his activities on previous deployments, but abstained from saying anything after Wenslow threatened not just the Marines themselves, but their families. If they were single Marines, Wenslow vowed to wipe out parents, siblings and in one Marine's case grandparents. Gibbs asked what made Wenslow's threats stick with them; all said it was the crazy, dark and almost malevolent look in his eyes. Gibbs knew the look all too well, recalling the eerie depravity in the callous look as he screamed at LCDR Lawrence and CDR Roberts.

He dropped into the chair behind his desk, exhausted and alone in the bullpen. He was both thankful and worried that it was a Friday evening and he had nothing planned but to tinker in his basement. One by one, Tim, Tony and Ellie trickled in and plopped into their chairs. Gibbs looked around at the pathetic bunch and turned them lose for the night after asking how many more they had to interview.

"For now, we're done." Tim yawned and stretched. "The rest are due in Sunday or Monday. Most of the rest are coming in on a MAG flight from Okinawa or Iwakuni and a couple from California, Arizona and Florida."

"Alright I'll let you guys know if anyone comes in early or shows up unexpected." Gibbs said pulling his badge from his belt, tossing it in his drawer.

"What about CDR Roberts and LCDR Lawrence, are we going to take the threats against them seriously?" Ellie asked.

"I've arranged for a team to watch the two of them over the weekend and contact Gibbs if something happens. Rest up, but make sure if you're called you go immediately." Leon told them as he strolled into the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

When she hadn't completed her task by Wednesday of the following week, she knew Special Agent Gibbs would be breathing down her neck for it. Why did they have to choose her, there were plenty of other very capable Psychologists in the area who could've separated themselves from the situation or threats and pushed ahead with the assigned report. Kelsey knew as soon as the doorbell rang Wednesday evening that it was Gibbs and he wanted his report.

As always when the doorbell rang, the kids came running bellowing at the top of their lungs like it was a contest to see who could get to the door first. Tonight's winner was Demi, Kelsey's thirteen year old daughter. Gibbs heard the ruckus and laughed to himself, remembering his own daughter running through the house to greet guests. The swung open, giving him the first glimpse at a blue-eyed, blonde haired girl.

Demi stopped in her tracks and nervously figited at the older man who stood before her. "Can I help you?"

"My name's Special Agent Gibbs, is LCDR Lawrence here?" He asked with a warm smile, evoking a small smile in return.

"Um, hold on." She said and slammed the door in his face.

Demi ran into the kitchen and stood behind the open refrigerator door. "Mom, there's an NCIS agent at the door."

Kelsey's heart sank to her feet, luckily the refrigerator temporarily hid the look on her face. Closing the door on the stainless steel appliance, she looked at her daughter and saw fear in the young girl's eyes. "Is it Special Agent Gibbs?" Demi nodded. "Did you leave him at the door?" Kelsey asked looking around the corner into the entry.

Tristin and Gabby stood with the door cracked open, watching Gibbs. Quietly, Kelsey walked up behind them and asked what they were doing. The two shrieked and took off running towards the living room and the blaring TV. Gibbs laughed when Kelsey pulled the door open to see the backs of the younger two children bolting away.

"I'm sorry she left you outside like that, please come in." Kelsey added as she stood back and motioned for him to come in.

After introducing Gibbs to her oldest, she led him into the kitchen so they could talk. That was until all three kids sat at the table staring at him. Kelsey busied herself with finishing dinner, oblivious to her children staring Gibbs down. Within minutes, Kelsey plated dinner, set it in front of the kids and motioned for Gibbs to follow her out to the back yard. They settled under the shade of a large Sweetbay Magnolia with its sweet lemony scent mingling with the Jasmine and Lavender plants in the yard. Gibbs inhaled deeply, sending him back several decades to his own childhood. Briefly, he closed his eyes and could see his mother hanging laundry on the line in the heat of the early summer.

"I know you're looking for the report and I apologize that I haven't gotten it to you yet." Kelsey started.

"That's part of why I'm here, I also wanted to make sure you're doing okay. I know you were bothered by what Sgt. Wenslow said." Gibbs said casually looking around the well-manicured yard before his gaze set on LCDR Lawrence.

Kelsey's smile faded to a frown. "It's been hard, I will admit that. I will have the report by the end of the week."

Gibbs nodded, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and thought about asking how she was sleeping until her youngest daughter appeared in the doorway asking if she could have a second helping of Macaroni and Cheese. Just as Kelsey got up to head into the house, her oldest came to the door and yelled that she'd get it. Kelsey spun around and asked Gibbs if he wanted anything to drink. He nodded and watched her disappear into the house. Within minutes, she returned with two bottles of beer.

Before handing one to Gibbs, she pulled back. "You're not on duty are you?"

"No," He laughed. "I've been off for about an hour now."

Kelsey's face lit up and a beautiful smile lit her eyes, even made her stand a little taller. "Well good, I've been wanting one all day. Actually, I was torn between a beer and a pot of coffee."

"Ah hell, either would've worked." Gibbs laughed.

They spent the next twenty minutes with Gibbs updating her on the new developments in the case. The information was disturbing and enough to keep Kelsey awake for months. Finally he cleared his throat and told her that he wanted her to be present for the question of Sgt. Wenslow. Immediately, she refused adamantly until Gibbs explained that she, Ducky and CDR Roberts would be observing from the connecting room. Kelsey, thought about it for a few minutes. The strain on her face as she contemplated the matter looked almost painful. Finally Gibbs told her Wenslow wouldn't know she was there. Slowly she nodded, fearing what else she'd learn about the man who filled her dreams with terror.

Kelsey stood behind the thick two-way mirror, staring nearly face-to-face with Sgt. Wenslow. Chills crept down her spine as he checked his reflection, smoothing his hair. Giving himself a sly, almost devilish smile before he was ordered by one of the chasers of take his seat. He had an air of cockiness about him, knowing he was doomed to either spend the rest of his life in Leavenworth or death, he was proud. Too proud for Kelsey's liking. Tim, Ellie and Ducky walked in, greeting her warmly, telling her CDR Roberts couldn't make it. Gibbs stepped into the interrogation room, glancing briefly towards the mirror. Tim turned to the tech and told him to begin the recording.

It was a tense conversation, Gibbs bated Wenslow in every way he could, yet he kept his mouth shut. As the minutes passed without any explanation for his actions, Gibbs was becoming increasingly impatient. In a sheer act of insolence, Wenslow off-handedly mentioned that he'd rather answer more of LCDR Lawrence's questions than Gibbs and went on to describe what she'd been doing three nights before, the schools her children went to and how pretty he thought her daughters were. Even went so far as to mention them by name, went into great detail when describing their blue eyes and blonde hair.

Horrified, Kelsey stepped back from the glass. "How, he's been in the brig?"

Ducky tried his hardest to comfort her, yet his efforts were futile. Kelsey was in full-blown panic mode as her mind raced. Nausea washed over her as she ran to the door and up the hallway to the ladies room. Wenslow gave Gibbs a devious smile.

Gibbs was on his feet, slammed his fists on the table and just inches from Wenslow's face. The words between them weren't audible, but the shocked look on the young Marine's face said it all. As quickly as Gibbs was in his face, he was swiping the thick file off the table and out the door.

"You can't pin as much as you think on me!" Wenslow yelled after him.

"I want a list of all of his visitors." Gibbs barked as he charged up the hall. Tim went on one direction, Tony in another and Ellie headed in to check on LCDR Lawrence.

Kelsey was a crumpled mess on the floor in one of the stalls. Her fear rose like the sour bile from her stomach. The only thoughts flying through her mind was how to protect her children. She saw a set of shoed feet on the other side of the door, but was oblivious to whatever was being said to her. After a few minutes a second set appeared, a set she recognized and felt safe with. Slowly, she pulled herself off the tile floor and opened the door. The concerned look on Abby's face sent her back to tears. Abbey wrapped her arms around her and led her to the basin where Ellie was waiting with a wet paper towel.

"Wenslow's only had one visitor; his lawyer." Tim told Gibbs as he blew into the bullpen.

"I want to know how he knows so much about LCDR Lawrence. How he knows where she lives and where her kids go to school."

Tim worked the keyboard, speeding through information as it scrolled on the screen. Something caught his eye, Tim fell as he tried to get up from his desk, landing at Gibbs' feet. Trying not to laugh at his graceful dismount, Gibbs helped him to his feet. Tim grabbed the remote that tumbled a few feet away and went directly over to the monitor.

"His lawyer hired this man; Kevin Mann to follow LCDR Lawrence." Tim announced as he pulled up a picture of a scruffy looking, green-eyed man in his mid to late forties. "Apparently Wenslow's lawyer's been digging into her past trying to find a way of discrediting her or paint her in a disparaging light. After taking a quick look at her background, there's nothing there. Anything he could possible come up with to demean her character would be a complete and total fabrication."

Kelsey stepped off the elevator and marched into the bullpen. "How the hell does he know where I live and where my kids go to school?"

Gibbs pointed at the monitor. "Wenslow's lawyer hired his man to follow you. He's also digging into your past trying to discredit your reputation."

"There's nothing there, I've done nothing except gotten a divorce that could possibly be used against me. Does his lawyer really thing discrediting my reputation will help his client? Please the evidence speaks for itself." She spat.

"Just as a precaution, we've sent agent's to your children's schools." The Director said as he walked into the bullpen.

Kelsey wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. "Thank you."

Over the next hour, she learned that her children were safe and Kevin Mann was brought in for questioning. Unfortunately, he gave them no more information than Tim was able to pull up. It was the consensus that Kelsey would be escorted home and watched, her children would be taken to and from school and she would have an agent accompany her to the base until they were sure the family was in no danger.

For the moment, Kelsey felt safe. With the agents staged at various locations around the house and neighborhood, she was able to relax. With the kids tucked in bed and asleep, one dog in the hallway and the other at her side, Kelsey went to bed and fell asleep immediately. The dogs were going crazy around one in the morning, Kelsey rolled from one side to the other, to blinding flickering red and yellow light. Inhaling deeply, she began choking and coughing. Instantly she was awake and running to get the kids up and out of the house.

The dogs were already running between the rooms, pulling the kids out of bed and into the hallway. Kelsey ran into Demi. "Get Tristan and Gabby out now, take my phone and call 911."

"Mom, where are you going?" Demi shouted.

"I'm going to try to keep the fire contained to the work shop." She yelled running out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

Kelsey charged out into the yard and stopped when the heat hit her. For a brief moment, she thought about what to do. To her right in the flowerbed, she saw the garden hose rolled neatly. In one swift move, she grabbed the hose with one hand and turned on the spigot with the other before running towards her work shop. She expected the hose would unroll as she ran, but was pulled back mid stride. Kelsey landed hard on her right hip as a container of wood stain became so hot that it exploded, sending shrapnel and glass in every direction. Quickly, she covered her face from the flying debris and then scrambled to the hose roll, unlocking the mechanism so all she had to do was pull.

Sirens blared in the distance as Kelsey quickly looked to the night's sky thankful Demi got the younger two out and called for help. With the water on full and the hose attachment set to high, Kelsey tried to inch herself close enough to the fire with the hopes of getting it partially out before the fire department got there. Another can exploded, sending wood splinters at her when it launched itself through the wall of the building.

"MOM!" Demi screamed behind her. "I called and they're sending the fire department."

"Demi, get the hell out of here. Go sit with the agents." She yelled, trying to focus the hose spray on the hottest part of the fire.

Flames licked at the low slung branches of the Magnolia tree and out at the corner of the house near her bedroom. When she saw that her efforts on the workshop weren't doing much, Kelsey turned the hose on the house, dousing the roof and siding. The roof of the workshop caved sending sparks and fire floating through the air. Quickly she brushed off the embers before they caught her clothes and hair on fire. Splintered wood landed on the roof of the house and within minutes it was in flames. Time seemed to slow as the seconds felt like minutes and the minutes like hours. Kelsey dropped the hose, stepped back to the corner of the yard and watched her beloved home burn.

In the distance, the sirens grew louder and eventually stopped. The red cherries bounced off every vertical surface on the houses in the neighborhood. Shouts could be heard, but Kelsey couldn't make out what was being said. She was lost in her mind, tears streamed down her face as she dropped to her knees and assumed defeat. All the violins she'd carefully repaired or refinished and hung to dry with the utmost of care; gone. The piano that she was refinishing free of charge for Demi and Tristin's school lost. All she heard was the crackle of the fire, shattering glass and a loud thud as more of the roof fell in on itself.

A set of hands grabbed her around the shoulders and hauled her to her feet before they drug her around the side of the house to the gate. The next thing she remembered was the warmth of a blanket around her and her arms around her children as they watched flames spike high in the air at the back of the house. She looked up the street at the hordes of neighbors and onlookers gathers. A set of headlights pulled onto the street and screeched to a stopped at the police line. The occupant got out of the car, looked to have shoved an officer aside and began running towards them.

"I got here as soon as I could, thank you for calling me." Gibbs said to the junior agents before wrapping his arms around the family.

"It's gone, everything is gone." Kelsey cried, burying her face in his shoulder.

Gibbs stood with the family until the fire was out and the cool enough to be inspected. Before he could even find someone to talk to, a firefighter covered in soot and sweat approached and introduced himself as he removed his helmet. "I'm sorry Dr. Lawrence, we tried to save as much of the workshop as we could. You're going to have to have some work done on the back rooms, but for the most part the house just suffered smoke and water damage. You did good by trying to soak the roof the way you did."

Kelsey was speechless, all she could do was nod. Gibbs stepped away from the family and questioned the firefighter. "Is there any sign that this wasn't started by accident?"

"The fire originated in the structure in the back yard. There were a variety of oil based stains, lacquers, paint and lacquer thinners. Honestly any one of those could've been used to start the fire. I've known Kelsey and the kids for a lot of years; she's repaired my daughter's violin on more than one occasion and is very careful about how she stores that stuff. I can't assume anything at this point until we get an Arson investigator in here. We also aren't sure if the house is structurally safe to inhabit right now, do you have someplace you can take them for the night?" He said looking over at Kelsey.

Gibbs was pleased to hear the fireman speak so highly of LCDR Lawrence and smiled at the man's words. "I can take them to my place for the night and then find something more suitable tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course, thank you. Leave me your contact information and I'll get in touch with you when we have a better idea of how the fire started."

Gibbs shook his hand. "You can send anything you need to our forensics lab, we are more than happy to help on this."

"Special Agent Gibbs, can I as how you're involved in this?" The fireman asked.

"LCDR Lawrence conducted a Psychological Evaluation for one of our suspects. I think we'll find that this fire was intentionally set in an attempt to dissuade her from submitting her findings." Gibbs said pulling a card from his pocket.

Gibbs pulled his phone from his pocket calling the Director as he walked back over to Kelsey and the kids. Once the Director okayed Gibbs taking them to his house, he scooped her youngest into his arms and headed to the car. Kelsey ran to ask a neighbor if they could watch the dogs until they found another place. Reluctantly, the neighbor across the street agreed. Gibbs promised to come back to get the dogs the following morning. They buckled the kids in the back seat, Kelsey tossed a blanket across them and got in the front seat with Gibbs. By the time they pulled into his driveway, Kelsey and the kids were asleep.

Abby ran down the front steps to the car and quietly opened the passenger side door. Kelsey woke with a start, but was relieved to see her. The three woke the kids and got them in the house and back into bed. Kelsey asked to borrow a phone, warning that it would be an international call. Gibbs handed her his cell phone and watched as she disappeared out the back door.

Kelsey darted into the yard and sat in a chair by an old patio table as she dialed the number. It was just after ten in the morning in Athens, if Costas wasn't home, she knew Ana would be. She listened patiently for the call to connect, as soon as it was answered she spoke. "Ana θέλω να μιλήσω για Demitrius. Κάτι συνέβη. (Ana, I need to talk to Dimitrius. Something's happened.)"

"Τι συνέβη Kelsey, είναι εσείς και τα παιδιά εντάξει; (What happened Kelsey, are you and the children okay?)" The woman said.

Kelsey could hear his voice in the background and suddenly, the conversation switched to English. "Kelsey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Costos, we're fine, but there was a fire. It started in the workshop and I know for sure I put everything away right."

"What about the house?" He asked, his thick accent turning her insides to mush.

"Our bedroom, I mean my room has some fire damage along with part of the roof. The majority of it is smoke and water damage. I won't know for sure until the investigator looks into it."

"Where are you now?" he asked smoothly, his deep baritone voice echoed through her now empty head.

"I'm at the home of an NCIS agent. Only for the night, we'll be someplace else tomorrow until we decide on what to do about the house."

"As soon as you know how extensive the damage is, let me know and I'll send you the money. You and the kids need a solid roof over your heads and some semblance of normalcy. Let me know and tell them I love them." He said and the line went dead.

She set for a moment, trying to regain her composure. Her ex-husband's accent always made her weak in the knees and sent her heart into palpitations. Abby and Gibbs were sitting at the table when she walked back into the house. Leaning against the doorframe, she listened to them for a few minutes before Gibbs offered his shower and Abby offered a clean change of clothes. Kelsey thanked Gibbs and followed Abby upstairs. After showering, Kelsey climbed into bed with the kids and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

Kelsey woke to the wonderful smell of coffee. Wide-eyed and needing a cup badly, she carefully pried herself out from under Gabby and tip toed towards the door. Demi and Tristan were sprawled out on the floor in such a way that she had to step over an arm here, a leg there and two torsos. She sighed when she finally reached the door and looked back at the kids, smiling thankfully that they were together and unharmed. As she opened the door and stepped into the hall, Kelsey heard voices. Abby and either Tim or Tony if she had to guess.

Gibbs stopped mid-sentence and looked at the ceiling. Judging by the heaviness of the footsteps, Kelsey was awake and heading down. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled a coffee mug out, filled it and held it out for her when she walked into the kitchen. She smiled gratefully and took the mug, sipping it black.

"Woo, I love strong coffee, but that's almost too strong. Do you by chance have any creamer?" she said feeling the combination of coffee and stomach acid churning.

Gibbs laughed. "Had I known how you liked your coffee, I could've made it up instead of just pouring it. There's sugar on the table and a small carton of milk in the refrigerator."

Kelsey nodded and stepped to the refrigerator pulling out the milk, dangling the nearly empty carton. "I sure hope you hadn't planned on cereal for the kids for breakfast, this won't even put a dent in the milk they use."

"Told you." Abby laughed and pointed to the white bakery box next to the sink.

"Oh sugar rush. Maybe we should run them back over to my house so they can start cleaning." Kelsey laughed, followed by Gibbs, Tim and Abby.

The four sat around the table talking until the kids stumbled down the stairs fighting about something. Kelsey rolled her eyes and stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. "What are you bickering about, you just got up?"

The kids fell silent and looked down at their mother. "Demi kicked me." Tristan whined.

Kelsey raised a single eyebrow as her stare bounced between her daughter and son. "Demetria, did you kick your brother?"

"I didn't mean to!" She yelled. "I was trying to get up, but Gabby was on me, I kicked up to try to sit up. It just so happened that Tristin was starting to get up. It was a complete and total accident."

Kelsey groaned, "Tristin is that what happened?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, but she should've been more careful."

"How could I have been more careful? Gabby was almost lying on my face, I couldn't see you!" Demi snapped with one hip out and a slight bobble to her neck.

"Alright enough, if we were in our own house, I'd let you duke it out. Since we're at Special Agent Gibbs' you need to stop." Kelsey ordered, waved them down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The kids grumbled until they saw the box of donuts open on the table. Immediately they sat down and shoveled donut after donut in their mouths. For a short time they were quiet until someone of the kids took exception to how another was looking at them. Seeing how frustrated Kelsey was becoming with the kids, it was Gibbs who spoke up and ended the bickering. They're eyes grew wide as the told them to stop because they were upsetting their mother and told them she was under enough stress with the fire. The three apologized and finished their breakfast before Gibbs sent them out to the back yard to rake leaves.

It was two hours before the kids returned to the kitchen. The adults knew exactly what they had done, the shrieks of joy and laughter could be heard through the entire neighborhood. The girls had little bits of crushed leaves in their hair and all three had smudges of dirt on their faces. Kelsey stopped them before they went up to shower and took pictures, wanting to capture the moment. While Kelsey accompanied the kids upstairs, Gibbs phone rang. He didn't recognize the number until he remembered Kelsey made an international call earlier that morning. He was headed up the stairs as he answered. The man identified himself and asked for directions. Gibbs thought about it and against his better judgment, gave him directions from the airport. He mentioned nothing to Kelsey about the visit.

The doorbell rang an hour later, Kelsey happened to be the closest to the entry and saw who it was. "Hey Demi, Tristan, Gabby there's someone here to see you." She shouted up the stairs.

Demetrius smiled warmly as Kelsey opened the door. "Kelsey, you look well." He said smoothly.

Kelsey sighed, trying not to melt into a puddle on the floor. "Costos, what are you doing here? How did you know how to find us?"

"Your Special Agent Gibbs was kind enough to give me directions when I called earlier." He told her and turned towards the street, waving at someone.

He brought her, Kelsey thought. How could he? While the kids had met their step-mother the summer she and their father married, they had never met their half-brother. This wasn't the time or place for something like that. Kelsey gave the kids a weak smile as they rushed down the stairs and into the open arms of their father. Gibbs watched Kelsey go from relaxed and calm to tense and agitated. Her posture became stiff and rigid. When the beautiful, tall blonde woman stepped up to the door, Kelsey shrank and looked deflated.

The kids doted on their baby brother. The little blonde boy smiled and screeched at them. Gibbs motioned for them to go into the living room and then disappeared. Kelsey stood by the stairs watching the kids crowd around the toddler as he cruised around the couch. Anna sat casually watching the child, while looking around the house. She cringed and turned her nose up trying not to touch the old tattered couch. Kelsey had to laugh to herself knowing that Costos provided his new prissy wife with only the very best. Costos tried to give Kelsey the best of everything while they were married, but she refused.

As soon as they got back from their honeymoon in Athens, Costos bought the house and tried to buy her a brand new high end luxury car. Kelsey was more than content with her ten year old sedan, even after Demi and Tristan were born. She'd fallen in love with a mid-priced line of furniture, Costos begrudgingly bought it in spite of the fact that he thought it was beneath him. In some form or fashion Costos complained about it every day until he moved out five years ago. Kelsey didn't want beautiful things, she just wanted to be with him as a family.

Costos stood beside her, lightly touching her elbow. "What happened?"

She sighed. "I don't really know, I woke up to smoke. I looked in the backyard towards the shop and saw flames. Demi met me in the hallway and got the other two out while I tried to get the fire out."

"When were you last in the shop?" He asked accusingly.

"I had been working on the schools piano earlier that evening." She told him defensively. "I know what you're thinking, but I put everything away, none of the rags were left in the shop."

Costos shook his head. "What has the fire inspector said?"

Kelsey sat on the steps. "We haven't heard anything, the fire was just this morning. I doubt we'd hear anything for a few days. I told you I'd let you know as soon as I heard from the investigator and insurance company."

"How well do you know this Special Agent?" He asked with a smile as Demi picked the baby up and danced around the room with him.

"A week or two, I was called in to do a Psychological Evaluation on one of their suspects. He's safe, Costos." Kelsey told him, looking him in the eye.

Costos nodded and stepped forward, catching Demi around the waist, dancing with them. Kelsey smiled weakly, remembering when Costos had done that when she'd been dancing with one of the kids in the middle of the night. Her smile faded when Anna stood and pushed her way into the dance. Bitch, Kelsey growled to herself. Not able to watch anymore without lashing out at the woman, Kelsey went to make a pot of coffee.

Gibbs stepped out into the backyard, pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Tim's number. Knowing that he was probably just getting to Abbey's house he waited for him to answer. On the third ring Tim answered.

"Hey Boss, is everything okay?"

"Yeah McGee I think everything's fine. When you get in on Monday, can you run a background on Demetrius Costos?" Gibbs asked.

Tim was silent for a moment, "Why Boss, do you think he's connected to the fire?"

"I just want to cover all the bases, eliminate everyone we can." Gibbs said and shut the phone.

Gibbs walked back into the kitchen to Kelsey standing at the sink rinsing the coffee pot. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears and looked into the living room seeing why. He leaned in and whispered something, her only response was a shake of her head as she poured the water into the coffee maker. Gibbs pulled out the coffee and a filter, scooping grounds into the basket before he dropped it into the maker. Kelsey just stood there watching the coffee slowly drip into the carafe, lost in thought until Costos walked in and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kelsey prayed Gibbs was still in the room, but when she turned around he was gone.

"Why don't you let me take the kids back to the hotel with us for the weekend?"

Kelsey looked into the living room at her three children, her life and suddenly felt choked by fear. "I don't know, I don't know if that's a good idea. They were so traumatized when we finally got them back here this morning."

Costos smiled knowing his ex-wife all too well. "Are you sure it's not you that was traumatized. I remember the first time you let me take the kids back to Athens with me for the summer. Your paranoia was almost paralyzing. It's Saturday afternoon, I'll have them back tomorrow evening."

Kelsey sighed deeply, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Where are you staying?"

Costos placed his hands on her shoulders and held her squarely facing him. "Where do I always stay when I visit?"

"The Jefferson." She smiled, relieved that they would only be a few miles away. "Fine, I'll tell them to grab a change of clothes."

"Is there anything they need for school; shoes, clothes?" He asked following her into the living room.

"They always need clothes and stuff like that, if you haven't noticed they're growing like weeks." She laughed. "Hey you guys, your Father would like to take you back to the hotel with them, so why don't you run upstairs and grab a your pajamas and a change of clothes."

Tristan and Gabby charged up the stairs, Demi stood and stared between her mother and father. "Are you sure you're going to be okay, Mom?"

Costos walked over and put his arm around his daughter. "Your Mom will be just fine, besides it's just for tonight and Anna and I would like to take you three shopping tomorrow before we bring you back."

Demi looked at her Mom and with a slight nod, walked to Kelsey and gave her a hug before she took the stairs two at a time. Kelsey just smiled as Anna spat at Costos in Greek. He quickly shot a look at Kelsey before he stood between his current wife and ex-wife trying to calm the new Mrs. Costos. Kelsey heard every word the twiggy, diva esque woman said. Crossing her arms over her chest, she moved to the side where she could get a closer look at the woman ranting about her children.

"You know I do understand Greek perfectly." Kelsey spat.

"Kelsey, please this isn't helping." Costos said waving her away.

"No, I'm not going to let my children go where that." She stammered, trying to think of a kind word to refer to her as. "That woman doesn't want them. She has you and the baby, she has absolutely no need for our children. She doesn't want them around, they're a burden to her, she said it herself."

Costos spun around to look at Kelsey, just as he was about to open his mouth, the kids came down the stairs. Instantly, the scowl on his face gave way to a wide grin. The three kids gave Kelsey a hug before they were ushered out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

Gibbs heard the front door close and silence fill the house. A few moments later he heard another door close. He waited a few minutes before heading downstairs in search of Kelsey. Knowing she hadn't gone out the front, Gibbs started in the back yard. After walking around the house twice, stepping around the dogs, he headed back in and noticed the basement door ajar. With a relieved, but annoyed smile, he pulled the door open and looked into the darkened chasm. Had it not been for the over-head light in the kitchen, he never would have seen her sprawled out on the work bench.

"Kelsey?" He called so he didn't startle her when he flipped on the light.

"Yeah." She moaned, covering her face with her arm and the bright, blinding light.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly descending the stairs. She didn't answer, just tightly closed her eyes and laced her fingers on her stomach. "Kelsey, what are you doing down here?"

"I'm just, I don't really know." She sighed as her breathing hitched.

Gibbs stopped short of the table, he'd seen the pained look on her face when the father of her children arrived with the beautiful woman and the two year old in her arms. From that moment alone he knew Kelsey was still very much in love with her ex-husband and the notion that he'd found happiness without her was devastating. He thought of a million questions or comment, but all lacked the sensitivity needed in dealing with her pain. Finally, Gibbs bit the bullet and just asked. "How long have they been together?"

Kelsey wrinkled her face as a tear rolled from the corner of her eye. Slowly she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge. "Four years, we've been divorced for five. I can't help but think he was seeing her before we split up."

Hearing her response only tongue-tied Gibbs even more. "You can't think like that. Do you really think he'd drop everything to come all the way here to make sure you and the kids were okay if he didn't still care?"

Kelsey's stare hardened. "That's just it, he just wanted to make sure the kids were alright, not me. He's got Anna now, I wouldn't be surprised if he's counting the days until I'm gone so he can take the kids back to Greece with him. However, as long as Anna is in the picture that will never happen. She despises the kids and I. Apparently she forgot I'm fluent in Greek, because she started ranting about the kids when Costos wanted to take them back to their hotel."

"Could it be that maybe she's a little jealous of you? After all, you were his first wife and you have three children together."

Kelsey shook her head and laughed. "She's angry that he's paying child support and alimony when she feels he should be spending the money on her and the spawn."

"You know the baby's innocent in all of this."

"I know and so are my three." She said sternly wiping a stray tear.

Gibbs offered a pensive smile, he admired her honesty especially on a matter that was still so raw. Slowly, he advanced towards her and stood squarely in front of her.

Kelsey looked up at him, searching his face. Usually she could read a person well, Gibbs on the other hand was completely unreadable. "You have two looks, determined and focused or serious and sad. I never can get a good read on you."

His features softened as he offered a small genuine smile, letting his own pain and sadness show. In that instant, Kelsey saw clear through to his soul. Not that it helped her understanding the man any better, it just made him more human and vulnerable. She smiled a beautiful wide smile that lit her entire face. It had been years since a smile had had such an effect on him. A warmth traveled from his toes to the top of his head, turning his face a light shade of red.

Gibbs cleared his throat and asked why she called him Costos and not by his first name. She sighed deeply as her gaze fell and scanned dark corners of the room. Finally after the memories flooded back, she explained that they'd met when she was in Officer Candidate School. With a smile, she told him how she and a few friends had driven in to DC one Friday night to let off some steam after a very long week of classes. They'd been to several bars, but hadn't found anything interesting until they walked into the last bar. Demetrius and a few of his associates were sitting in the corner.

He caught the twinkle in her eye as she talked about the first time they'd met. Kelsey rambled for hours about how taken they were with one another and the fact that both of their parties had left them at the bar to pursue a more entertaining atmosphere. Kelsey relayed that Costos had been working at the Greek Consulate as a legal attaché. Instantly, Gibbs filed that information away.

Kelsey felt like Gibbs was bored and apologized for gushing and hopped off the workbench. He looked at his watch and stood watching her. "It's after seven, are you hungry?" He asked softly.

Kelsey nodded. "Yeah food would probably be good, I'm going to be up all night. I never sleep well when the kids aren't around."

Gibbs waved her over and put his arm around her as they walked towards the stairs. "Do you like Westerns?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh please no, not Westerns. I'd rather have my eyes gauged out." She laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We can stop at a Red Box after you decide what you want for dinner." He laughed as he followed her up the stairs.

"Me, why do I have to decide what we're having for dinner. You've got bread and peanut butter, I'm content with just eating that." She said stopping on the stairs and turned to face him.

"We're adults now Kelsey, contrary to what you may believe. I'm more of a meat and potatoes man."

"Fine, meat and potatoes it is then." She snapped and spun around.

Gibbs just smiled and shook his head as she walked into the house. Women, he thought to himself. The two bickered for another twenty minutes about what they were going to have for dinner. Gibbs was in no way shape or form going to let her just assume he wanted a steak and potatoes, even though it really did sound good. With nothing resolved, they stomped out of the house and out to the car. Kelsey slammed the door and put her seatbelt on without a word as Gibbs looked at her with astonishment for potentially damaging his car.

"Would you mind not breaking my car? I just got it back from my Dad a few years ago." He laughed.

Kelsey shrugged. "Why can we just go to a steak house or diner or something? You're so damned stubborn."

"Kelsey, you're not the first and probably won't be the last woman to tell me that." He laughed as he backed down the driveway.

"Well I just want to go one record as having been the most recent woman to call that to your attention." Kelsey said with a wry smile.

"Roger that."

They drove around for an hour before finally settling on a diner. Kelsey figured it was someplace Gibbs frequented, but didn't get confirmation until they walked in and the waitress greeted him by name. Kelsey forgot about everything for a brief time and in fact laughed through most of dinner. With the table cleared and two full cups of coffee sitting between them, they discussed what to do with the rest of the evening. Neither offered anything that the other was remotely interested in. So they sat sipping coffee talking about whatever random notion came to mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

With an Agent per child and one who accompanied Kelsey to the Naval Hospital, Gibbs strolled into the office expecting to beat everyone in. Instead, Tim immediately stood and began spewing everything they knew about Demetrius Costos. With a raised eyebrow, Gibbs listened intently comparing everything Kelsey had told him the night before and the information Tim was giving him.

Before Tim could finish, Gibbs turned to Tony and Ellie. "Bring him in, if he's still in town, he's staying at the Jefferson in DC."

"On it Boss." Tony said as he and Bishop quickly left the bullpen.

Kelsey was surprised when she got the call from Gibbs that she needed to come by the office and imagined it had something to do with the Wenslow case or the fire. Her heart sank when he led her to the conference room and opened the door to find Costos sitting there looking anxious. She looked back at Gibbs for any clue as to why they'd brought him in.

"What's going on, why is he here?" She asked as Gibbs placed his hand gently on the small of her back guiding her into the room.

"Kelsey, I have something I need to tell you." Costos said as he stood, he honestly looked as if he was going to burst into tears.

Gibbs pulled a chair out for Kelsey and motioned for her to sit. Without a word, she said trying to mentally prepare herself for whatever he was about to tell her.

"I'm not who you think I am." Costos said as he took his seat, wringing his hands.

Kelsey sat stone-faced listening. Costos explained that he was not the man he'd led her to believe, but that he in fact worked for the National Intelligence Service. Again, Kelsey said nothing as he went on to tell her that for the last fifteen years he'd been assigned to investigate a Ukrainian crime family and went into brief detail about their crimes.

A million questions flew through her mind, yet Kelsey couldn't bring herself to ask any of them. Everything that she thought she knew was shattered. Did he ever love her was top of her list. When he answered that question without the words passing her lips, she laughed at how he insisted he loved her and the kids and everything he did was to protect them. Costos just stared at her expecting that she'd let them in on her amusement. When she didn't, he continued to tell her about his past and his mission. In the middle of his speech, Kelsey rose from her chair and walked out of the room with both Gibbs and Costos yelling after her.

Once she reached the bullpen, she grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone. "Cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day and week. I need to take a few days of leave." She said when the call was answered.

"Hey Kelsey." Abby said cheerfully as she nearly knocked her over as she headed for the elevator. Stunned, Abby questioned Gibbs when he ran past after Kelsey. His lack of response told her to immediately back off.

Once in the elevator, Kelsey pressed the button to close the doors a million times praying no one caught up with her. She needed to let this all sink in and it had to be on her terms. Gibbs pounded on the metal doors as they closed. He yelled her name, but there was just so much noise in her head that it didn't even register.

"Damn it." Gibbs growled as he punched the door and turned to Tony. "Call down to security and have them hold her in the lobby."

"What happened?" Abby yelled over the commotion.

"Ask him." Gibbs snapped pointing at Costos who stood deflated.

When the elevator doors opened, Kelsey ran for the exit. The Marine at the Pass and ID desk stood and yelled after her as he dropped the phone on the cradle and took off running. "Ma'am, I've been told not to let you leave."

Oblivious to the now four Marines or Agents chasing her, she ran out the doors and into the parking lot. Gibbs impatiently waited for the elevator to stop and let him out. As soon as they opened, he ran for the door too. By the time he stepped into the blinding sun, Kelsey was speeding out of the parking lot. Instantly, he pulled out his phone to call up to his team.

"Put a BOLO out on Kelsey's car." He snapped as he turned back to the building to retrieve his keys. The look he gave Costos when he walked back into the bullpen sent him cowering. "I hope you're pleased with yourself."

"Special Agent Gibbs, you know because of the nature of the work, I couldn't tell her the truth. Imagine the danger she was in just being married to her and having a family."

"And that didn't stop you from divorcing her, leaving her with three kids to fend for herself, while you went back to your country and found someone new." He said as he stepped closer and closer to the man.

"She was safer without me than with me." He whined in his defense. "My assignment in the US was ending and I couldn't ask Kelsey or the kids to give up everything they'd known or worked for. I do truly love Kelsey and my children."

"Then why are you married to Anna?" Gibbs hissed.

"We men have needs and I was lonely. I needed companionship." He mumbled.

"And your wife didn't?" Gibbs asked with a look that even caused his team to take a few steps back. "And your children, did they not need you?"

Kelsey just drove, she didn't know where she was going to how she even got to the house when she pulled into the driveway. Somehow, she always wound up here. Slowly Kelsey got out of the car and waited, for what she really didn't know. Maybe she'd hoped Costos would follow her, convince her she had it all wrong and that he did truly love her at one time even if he didn't now. After five minutes, she walked to the door and onto the stood, ringing the bell.

"Kelsey dear, we heard about the fire. We're so thankful you and the kids got out alright." The grey haired woman gasped with a genuine smile as she pulled her into the house and her frail arms.

"Eadie, is he here?" Kelsey whimpered.

"Of course, he's in his office." She grinned and led her by the hand towards the hall. Without knocking, she opened the door and stuck her head in. "Paul, Kelsey's here and she looks positively dreadful."

The thin greying man removed his glasses, tossing them on the large mahogany desk as he stood. "Kelsey, what's wrong? Eadie can you make us some coffee?"

Eadie smiled warmly and patted Kelsey's cheek with a tenderness that Kelsey almost forgot existed before she disappeared. Paul waved Kelsey over to a large leather couch. "What's going on, you hardly ever make unannounced visits anymore."

"Doc, he lied about everything. He was never a lawyer like he said. Come to find out that he works for the National Intelligence Service." She told him in a desperate tone.

"I should have known it had something to do with him." Paul growled as he took a seat next to her. "How did all of this come to light?"

Kelsey explained the chain of events and that she'd been asked to do the Psychological Evaluation for NCIS, the fire and finally Costos' surprise visit. Paul smiled at his protégé and told her that Dr. Mallard had called asking him to recommend someone for the task, so he was the one to blame for getting her into the mess. When his wife returned with the coffee, she pulled a chair over and joined the conversation.

Gibbs paced as they awaited word on Kelsey's whereabouts. Every time he passed Costos, he glared at him and every time Costos would apologize. His words grated on every one of Gibbs nerves. He wanted more than anything to beat the man to a pulp with his bare hands for throwing away a perfectly good woman and children. Kelsey didn't deserve any of this from the beginning to the end. She had a good heart and brilliant mind.

Gibbs turned to Tim and told him to check Kelsey's phone again and again the phone was still off. "I'm sorry Boss, the last call from Kelsey's phone was while she was here and she must have turned the phone off after that."

Gibbs shook his head. "Where would she go?" He asked as he stopped abruptly in front of Demetrius.

He took a step back. "I don't know, you forget I haven't been a part of her life for the last five years. She never tells me what she's doing on where she's going. Kelsey's never been the type. I don't even know if she was seeing anyone."

"No she wasn't." Gibbs snarled. "She was still very much in love with you."

Demetrius' eyes fell to the floor and his shoulders slumped. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Gibbs spun on his heels, walked to his desk and grabbed his keys and informed the others that he was going to check his house. As he stepped on the elevator he instructed that he was to be called if they found her. Tim, Tony and Ellie agreed, then scowled at Costos.

Gibbs pulled up to the house and heard Zeus and Athena barking like mad in the back yard. Even though he didn't see Kelsey's car, he checked the house anyway. His phone rang as he walked back towards his car and smiled at what he heard.

Kelsey sat with her mentor and his wife for nearly two hours before the doorbell rang. Eadie pulled herself out of the arm chair and went to see who else was there. Kelsey sat back, straining to listen and prayed it wasn't Costos. The last thing she wanted or needed was to see him. Though the thought of punching him in the head was sounding better as the moments passed. Eadie walked back into the room with an odd smile on her face.

"Kelsey, there is a very nice looking gentleman who would like to speak with you." She said looking at her husband and back to Kelsey.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of the deep cushion before she headed into the living room. She could hear Doc and his wife going back and forth about who the stranger possibly was to her. After spending the entire weekend with Gibbs, Kelsey recognized his aftershave immediately and smiled to herself. At least someone cared enough to track her down. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face. He turned towards the hallway when he heard her footsteps.

Gibbs was livid, how could she tuck tail and run the way she did. On the other hand he understood. He had to calm himself, he didn't want to blow up at her and make the situation any worse than it already was.

"At least someone came looking for me. How did you know I'd be here?" Kelsey asked with a great deal of trepidation.

He offered her a gentle smile and walked towards her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know all of that was going to come out. I just wanted you to know the truth about who he was."

Kelsey snorted. "Really? You thought he was just going to tell me he was some secret agent from a foreign government and I'd be fine with it. He lied to me Gibbs, lied about everything. I can't be anything but angry and betrayed, it's the typical human psychological reaction."

"I'm not saying you're wrong in anything you think or feel. I'm upset over the way you took off leading us on a wild goose chase to try to find you. At least Costos remembered this is where you came if you needed to talk or vent." Gibbs said and paused for a moment before he began again. "I honestly feel he loved you."

Kelsey threw her hands in the air. "I don't want to hear that. That's the last thing I want to hear right now and I sure as hell don't want to see him anytime soon."

"He's supposed to be leaving for the airport in an hour or so. Come back to the office with me, I'm going to cut everyone lose early if the Director gives the go ahead." He told her. "We're still waiting on the report from the fire inspector."

Kelsey sighed and turned to Doc and his wife, thanked them for their time and followed Gibbs back to the ship yard. Costos was gone and should've been somewhere over the Atlantic at that point. By three they were headed back to Gibbs' house to meet the kids and decide on what they were going to do for dinner. It had been a long day and Kelsey was thankful Gibbs had a healthy stock of beer in the refrigerator. After homework was finished and the dinner dishes washed and replaced in the cupboard, the kids bathed and went to bed. Kelsey found Gibbs in the basement. He smiled up at her as she came down the steps, pulled a mason jar off a shelf and dumped the contents on the bench before he poured a dollop of whiskey in it.

Kelsey laughed. "Sanitation at its best. You know the alcohol doesn't kill all of the bacteria in the glass."

"You need something stronger than beer tonight." Gibbs preened and handed it to her.

"Trying to get me drunk Special Agent Gibbs, because it just might work."

Gibbs smile fell to a frown. "No, I wanted to apologize again for today."

"Forget it, deep down I knew he was just using me. I was just too blinded by his mystique and accent to know any better." She admitted before taking a swig.

Kelsey and Gibbs had been in the basement for just an hour before the doorbell rang. The two climbed the stairs; with Gibbs holding Kelsey's waist to ensure she didn't fall backwards; and into the kitchen. Gibbs asked her to wait until he'd seen who was there and she nodded, leaning heavily into the counter. Kelsey felt good, tipsy but not drunk and Costos was the furthest thing from her mind until she heard his panicked voice in the living room.

"Special Agent Gibbs, you have to keep them safe." He all but begged when Gibbs let him in.

"Costos, what are you doing here?" Kelsey croaked from the doorway. "Where's Anna and Dominic?"

"Oh Kelsey." He said and tried to wrap her in his arms. Kelsey pushed him away. "I put them back on a flight to Athens. They're in danger, you and the kids are in danger."

Kelsey turned sheet white. "What did you do?"

Costos adamately shook his head. "It wasn't anything I did. I got word from my agency that the people I've been investigating found out about you all and have threatened to kill you unless several members of the crime family are released from various prisons around the world."

Kelsey didn't think, her emotions took over. Before she could stop herself, she sent her balled fist smashing into the side of his head. Even after she'd realized what she'd done, she stood there proudly rubbing her knuckles. Gibbs stepped over Costos' writhing body as he went to get Kelsey ice for her hand.

"That was a good shot." He whispered as he handed Kelsey a towel full of ice.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." She laughed while she watched Gibbs pull Costos to his feet and hauled him into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

For Demi, Tristan and Gabby the days proceeded as they had for nearly a week. They were taken to school by an NCIS Agent who remained with them throughout the day and returned them to Gibbs house in the afternoon. In the evenings, it appeared to them that it was just Gibbs, their mother and occasionally Abbey, Tim or Tony with them. In the shadows around the outside of the house and parked at several points throughout the neighborhood were at least a dozen more Agents assigned by the Director to protect them.

As much as Kelsey resisted, she was gradually warming to the plans that were being set into motion. There was so much she was going to miss about their life, but what they were doing was for the safety of the kids. Gibbs assured her on almost an hourly basis that there will always be someone there even if she didn't readily see them and if there was ever anything she needed, he was just a phone call away. Kelsey knew he was right, but she still couldn't get over the overwhelming sense of doom and panic that loomed.

Once permission was granted for a hardship discharge and released from her contract, Kelsey knew their time in Virginia was coming to a close. Life would forever be changed and there wasn't anything she could do about it. When she wasn't at the Ship Yard with Gibbs, she was at his house wondering what the future held, worrying about what the constant looking over their shoulders would do to them. For the most part, the kids had no idea why they had to leave. That was until Demi overheard Gibbs and Kelsey talking long after she should've been asleep.

Gibbs explained as gently as he could the danger they were in and why. The girl was devastated and heartbroken to learn that her father wasn't at all the man she thought or dreamed he was or ever would be. Kelsey gave Gibbs a thankful smile over her daughter's shoulder as she cried. Gibbs felt a sense of loss. Even though they'd only been with him for a week, he remembered everything he love and missed about having a woman and children in the house. Their arguing did get to him from time to time and he did go overboard when he demanded they stop, but he cared about them and would miss them. Most of all he thought he'd miss Kelsey the most.

They talked constantly and got to know one another fairly well. He felt he knew her better than he knew himself. Just days before their departure, he brought her down to the basement for one final heart-to-heart. Kelsey smiled through the entire conversation, which he appreciated being that he bore his soul to her not only because he considered her a friend, but because of her profession. Kelsey reached across the workbench and touched his face.

"Ah, what could've been?" She admitted.

Gibbs pulled her hand from his face and held it, looking at her long lean fingers and noticed a tiny mole on her right ring finger. It wasn't quite what he'd expected to hear. In truth, he didn't know what he expected her to say. He looked up and met her eyes. "I will always be here for you, no matter what. I will never be too busy for you and the kids and you're welcome here anytime."

With her hand still in his grasp, she stood and walked around the table standing next to him. "You'll always have a place in my heart, Gibbs." She told him and pulled her hand from his before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gibbs pulled her body closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck, smelling everything that he'd grown so fond of in the last week. Knowing it would be one of the last opportunities he would have to do so. When she released him, she smiled with tears in her eyes. Kelsey caressed his face one last time before she turned, walked up the stairs and into the house. Not once looking back.

Three days later they got word that all of the arrangements were made; from their new identifications and backgrounds to a new home and schools; their new life. Gibbs took Kelsey back over to the house one last time to gather little mementos to take with them. As she stood in her burnt out workshop, Gibbs walked in behind her.

"You about ready?" He asked softly.

Kelsey sighed and wiped away a few tears. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said and turned to face him. "Please tell me this is going to work out okay. That I won't lose any more than I already have."

Gibbs looked at her and couldn't help but tear up. "It's out of my hands, but I will do everything I possibly can to warn you if we catch wind of something or someone coming your way." Kelsey wiped another tear before she leaned into Gibbs and took a ragged breath.

By the end of the day, Kelsey and the kids were on a red-eye flight to their new lives. Gibbs sat at the table with a mason jar of whiskey listening to the deafening silence when his cell phone rang. He smiled when he looked at the number and flipped open the phone. "Hey Callen, how's it going out in LA?"

"Hey Gibbs, We're doing pretty good. How about you?"

"Just wrapped a case I guess you could say." Gibbs told him.

"Doesn't sound like it had the outcome you really wanted." Callen laughed.

"Ah, it was more one that I'd hoped wouldn't have to happen." Gibbs sighed. "I think I got a little too close to this case."

"You, the man who lives with more rules than the government itself got too close to a case?" Callen asked knowing it was unheard of for Gibbs to get too close unless there was a woman or child involved. "Woman or kid?"

"Both." Gibbs told him and swallowed the last of his whiskey.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen had become annoyed with Sam over the last few months. While he couldn't begrudge the man his pride, hearing about his daughter's new found musical talent was becoming old and tiresome. It seemed whenever the team had any down time, Sam gushed and blabbered about how well she was doing with her piano lessons. In recent weeks Sam told the team about his and Michelle's plans to buy their daughter a piano so she could practice at home instead of constantly being driven to the music teachers house or having to cart her music book to and from school.

Callen had been over to the house several times and listened to the girl play on an electric keyboard the teacher had given her, but he wouldn't exactly call her playing miraculous. She like any other child her age who had just learned an instrument fumbled and stumbled through the piece she tried to play. Being the man he was, he congratulated the girl and commended her on her efforts. When April rolled around and Sam started talking about a concert she was to participate in, Callen knew either an invitation or a demand wouldn't be too far behind. Even after telling Sam he probably would have something going on that night, Sam and Michelle insisted that he not disappoint his niece and attend.

Callen sat in the overflowing auditorium on a warm Wednesday evening with his arms crossed over his chest, somewhat thankful they had arrived nearly an hour before the crowd. Still he was put out that Sam had drug him out on this evening. Had it not been for his daughter calling that afternoon and personally asking Callen to attend the event, he would've found a reason to decline.

As they waited, Callen was sure in the back of his mind that Sam and Michelle had an ulterior motive for inviting him out tonight. Just as they'd duped him into meeting Joelle, he was suspected they were going to try to introduce him to another woman.

Finally after an eternity of listening to the drone of the crowd, the lights dimmed and the performers took the stage. Sam had explained that the musicians were local students ranging in ages from his daughter's to high school. Callen cringed and held his breath as the students began playing, prepared for the music to sound like something akin to nails on a chalk board or a cat in heat screaming in the middle of the night. To his utter amazement, all members of the band were in sync and played fluidly together. He scooted up in his seat from his slouched position and listened intently as the vocals started.

The woman; the music teacher, Sam leaned over and told him; played a myriad of instruments while singing back-up to the students. One child in particular blew him away by the sheer power of her voice. In truth she didn't need the microphone to carry her voice through the auditorium. He, like everyone else was hooked and salivating for more.

Between songs, the musicians changed, allowing everyone their time in the lime-light. Shortly after the first set ending and new musicians took their places another woman took the stage and the younger female members of the crowd went wild. Callen shot Sam a curious look and received a shrug in return, until the woman began playing the guitar slung low across her body. Michelle sat forward, wide-eyed with an excited smile.

"How on earth did they get her to appear here?" She asked, literally screaming over the crowd.

Sam just sat back and shook his head. Where Callen expected the apparently famous singer to take the lead, forcing the students to sing back-up for her, she followed the teacher and sang for them. Finally, Sam's daughter took the stage and sat nervously at the piano. With a nod from the teacher, she placed her small hands on the keys and began playing. She was better than Callen had remembered and judging by the look of astonishment on her parent's faces, they were as well. For a moment, she faltered and stumbled through part of piece until the tall, leggy blonde sat at the piano with her, strumming casually on her guitar. After restarting the piece, the little girl looked hesitantly out to the crowd and opened her mouth to sing.

Callen was furious as the crowd erupted into laughter when a tiny croak echoed through the auditorium. However, there was no need to open his mouth or shoot anyone daggers. The blonde woman was on her feet chastising the audience. Once she felt she's admonished those who had been laughing or snickering enough, she pulled Sam's now sobbing daughter into a reassuring hug and urged her to start again.

With a newfound confidence, the little girl played flawlessly and her eyes grew to the size of saucers when she sang the duet with the blonde instead of the teacher, as they'd previously rehearsed.

The woman asked Sam's daughter to stay on stage as yet another group of students came out and took their turn with the various instruments they'd learned to play that year. The blonde walked to the front of the stage and addressed the audience again, this time a gentler tone. She explained that she'd known the music teacher for about a year, having met when she'd gone to the music teacher to commission the making of a new guitar. A younger, blonde girl of maybe fourteen or fifteen wandered onto the stage and stood nervously at her side as she talked. She introduced the girl as the music teacher's daughter and told the group about an assignment the girl had worked on the previous year where she had to write a biography about herself. Part of the assignment was to tell about a person who inspires them, the girl chose her mother and one of the things she wanted to do for her mother was sing to her.

Ms. Watts; as she was introduced; was whisked off to the side of the stage to a folding chair where she watched all three of her children take the stage to either play an instrument or serenade her. Callen had to admit that it was heartwarming to see the woman so touched and proud of what her children were doing for her. It was then that he really looked at her.

When she on stage performing, she was larger than life, full of joy and carefree. Sitting there, she looked small and child-like. Almost scared. He realized that if he'd seen this woman on the street, he wouldn't pay her even a first or passing glance. She was far too normal and average, harmless. He'd been too attuned to looking for those with suspicious behavior that he would've completely missed her. Not that he would've taken interest in her anyway.

As the song ended, Ms. Watts took the stage again and tearfully thanked her children. They took their places on stage and the program continued. By the end of the evening, Callen wore an ear to ear grin. He was impressed that the music teacher was able to take a group of students who had no prior musical experience and mold them into the musicians he'd witnessed tonight. When the crowd thinned; Sam, Michelle and Callen walked to the classroom where they'd dropped their budding musician off at before the concert.

Hailey ran to Sam and Michelle with the biggest smile they'd ever seen. "Did you see me?" She squealed, "I got to sing with her. Can you believe it and she said I did so good?"

"You were fantastic!" Sam grinned and scooped his daughter into his arms. "Let's tell Ms. Watts we've got you so she can go home and get some rest. She's got to be exhausted after all these months."

Ms. Watts stood with her three children and the singer talking. "Are you sure you won't some with us Mom?"

"Yes baby, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home and sleep the entire four days away. I need it after the last few months." Lori told her oldest daughter.

"Are you sure you won't come for dinner tomorrow night?" The blonde asked.

"No, the kids have wanted to spend some time with you for a while now. I'll be fine. Besides, I've got a few orders I need to work on and a friend just sent me some of his scrap wood, so I've got to go through it all and see what I can use and what goes into the pile for fire wood."

Her friend frowned. "Alright, have it your way." She said and gave her a long hug.

"You guys should get going, be safe and behave yourselves." Lori told her kids as she kissed and hugged them. As the kids walked away, Lori leaned into her friend. "Are you sure you've got enough bodyguards on hand to keep an eye on them?"

"Yes Lori, relax. They're going to be fine. I'll return them to you in perfect condition Sunday afternoon. They may be a few pounds heavier after I feed them all the junk food in the world, but they'll be safe." Her friend said rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Thank you." Lori smiled and watched her children climb into the black stretched limousine.

Lori turned her attention to Hailey and her parents, with a smile she greeted them. "Didn't I tell you Hailey would blow your mind? We wanted it to be a surprise which is why I sent you away during lessons, Mrs. Hanna."

"She did beautifully." Michelle crooned. "Lori, this is my husband's business partner."

"And my Uncle Callen." Hailey interrupted.

Lori laughed and shook Callen's hand without really looking at him. Callen noticed how she refused to make eye contact with everyone but Michelle and Hailey. Looking at her this closely, he saw the fine lines around her eyes and at her mouth and estimated her to be in her early forties. Her hair was a light shade of red and judging by her tanned olive-toned complexion it wasn't her natural color. At first he shrugged it off, but the closer he looked at her, he noticed she was wearing contacts. He thought back quickly to her children, all of whom had natural blonde hair and blue eyes. Why was this woman trying so hard to change her appearance? He was pulled back into the conversation when Hailey mentioned Callen was taking her out for ice cream for doing such a good job.

"Oh I am, am I?" He laughed and poked her in the side.

"Do you want to come with us, Ms. Watts?" The girl asked with a sad puppy dog look.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to head home and get some much needed rest. Maybe next time?" she told Hailey and offered her a hug as consolation. "I will see you Monday at school. No playing the piano this weekend, you played your little fingers off, rest them"

Hailey giggled. "Yes Ma'am." She said and saluted her.

"We're having a barbeque for Hailey Friday night and would love for you to join us." Michelle offered.

"I've got so many orders that I've neglected because of the concert, let me see how much I get done tomorrow and Friday morning and I'll let you know." Lori told her.

Michelle and Sam nodded with a smile and left. Lori locked the classroom and literally ran to the car remembering the box that was sitting on the porch that afternoon when she had to pick-up a few things for the concert. After looking at the return address she was giddy knowing her friend had sent another care package. As she drove home, she could only imagine what she'd find in the box. When she pulled into the driveway and then walked up to the door, the dogs went crazy, barking, whining and scratching at the door.

"Knock it off you two, I just refinished the door because of you. I'd really like not to have to do it again for at least a few months." She told them as she unlocked and opened the door.

The dogs gave her the once over, inspecting every inch of her like they always did when she got home. After dropping her purse, keys and messenger bag on the side table, she turned around and hefted the box into the house. The dogs jumped and yelped with excitement. "My name's on this, not yours." She laughed. "I don't think Uncle Lee got you anything this time."

She gently kicked the box along through the kitchen to the back door and grabbed the dog bowls. "Yes, yes I know you're hungry, your stomachs are eating your backbones." She told them. The two sat patiently while Lori scooped dry food into their bowls and set them on the counter while she got a can of food from the pantry. "So did you two have a good day?"

Once the dogs were eating, Lori hurried up to her room to change. She was beyond excited to see what type of wood her friend had sent her this time. In the past, he'd sent her scraps; as he called them, but she knew he purposely bought them for her; of Purpleheart wood and varying species of pine, poplar and mahogany. During their last conversation he'd mentioned having gotten several pieces of Ebony and Birdseye Maple. Knowing her friend as well as she did, Lori took that as a hint. With her old ratty sweats and her friend's well-worn Marine Corps t-shirt on, she headed out to her workshop. Knowing the box was too heavy to carry into the workshop, she cut it open and carried the contents into the shop one by one.

When the box was unloaded, Lori looked like a kid in a candy store. Five different patterns of Birdseye Maple laid out on the work bench along with the equivalent of an entire twelve inch by six foot plank of Ebony. Her mind raced as she thought of all the various instruments she could make. She spun around and started rifling through her file of orders to see what she still needed to purchase materials for. As luck would have it, a customer had places an order for a black violin the previous week. Once the wood was catalogued and put in its proper place, she sat down with a sheet of paper and the client's specifications to design the violin. Maybe these four days wouldn't be as restful as she wanted, she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Gibbs called UPS again to ensure the package had been delivered, seeing for the fifth time that it had, he wondered if he should call. Surely she'd opened it and probably spent the entire night and a good part of the morning playing. Or whatever it was she did when she got packages from him. He was positive, judging by the pictures she'd sent in the past; that she used as much of the wood as she could. It made him feel good to think that she smiled when she opened every box. Even though it was a small gesture, it was still something he wanted to do for her. Especially when she first left and their life was in such chaos.

He looked at the clock on the wall and noted that it was almost noon on the West Coast. Gibbs locked the front door and headed upstairs to his room. She should at least be taking a break and he truly was eager to hear how the concert went. Like every time he called, he pulled open the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out the prepaid phone she sent him as soon as life settled down and just needed to hear a friendly, familiar voice. After flipping the phone open and pressing the power button, he sat on the foot of the bed while the phone acquired signal. Once the symbol appeared on the screen he dialed her number.

Lori fiddled in the workshop into the wee hours of the morning. Occasionally she's step out for a fresh breath of air after sanding the daylights out of the Ebony she was preparing for the violin body. She finally went to bed at six in the morning and woke around eleven. Needing coffee, but too tired to make it; she showered, dressed and headed for a Café Chloe near the Gaslamp in San Diego. Being that she was a regular at the café, the clerk knew exactly what she wanted when she walked in. Lori and the clerk chatted as her coffee was made before she walked out to the outdoor seating area to enjoy the early afternoon sun.

He listened to the call ring, couldn't wait to hear her voice. Finally after the forth ring, she answered. "Have I ever told you how much I love your care packages?" Gibbs immediately smiled.

"I knew you'd like that one, are you going to be able to use any of it?" He asked still smiling.

"Of course, I already started sanding and planing it. It's some of the most beautiful Ebony I've ever seen. I could never thank you enough." She sounded so happy.

"You're very welcome. So tell me please, how did the concert go last night?"

"The kids all did a superb job. Of course there were a few hiccups, but they picked up and continued. They should all be so proud of themselves. One girl in particular had the entire audience laugh at her."

"You're kidding, how could they have been so rude?" He huffed.

"Don't worry, the surprise I told you about showed us and she berated the entire auditorium. If she hadn't, I'm sure her father would've ripped everyone limb from limb. I'm telling you, I've seen some big, intimidating guys in my time, but her father is by far the winner. Andi even cowers away from him and you know how she is."

"Does he worry you, have you told anyone about him?" He asked worrying for their safety.

"Believe me, he's no threat. He's honestly a big teddy bear, just looks mean. I've had them over several times for lessons. He's the sweetest guy."

"What have I told you about having people over? Especially…" He started to lecture her.

"He's harmless. I'm sure my old friends would've said something if he weren't. They are still around, remember. I can't believe Leon has assigned them to me this long, it's been a year already."

Gibbs knew all too well how long it had been. It took him weeks to get used to the quiet in the house and they were only in his company for a week. His heart ached when he'd arrive home to an empty house. No dogs, no kids and no Lori. For a while, he contemplated getting a dog. That was until he pulled a wad of dog fur out of the furniture or stepped in a hidden pile of dung. He'd curse and rant, sending Lori a text message telling her he'd found another one of the dog's poop spots. Lori would call him back laughing. As angry as he would be at the start of the conversation, he'd be laughing along with her when they hung up.

Lori's heart ached more often than not. While she loved what she was doing now, she missed the East Coast and Gibbs. Not that she'd ever truly admit her real feelings for him. In her eyes, the near ten year age difference between her and her ex-husband was almost too much and the twenty some odd years between she and Gibbs was definitely too much. Instead of outright telling him she loved him, she jokingly said it, usually when he lamented about something. Lori would always come back with something like, "Well you and Kevin are the only men I love." Or "You'll always have my heart." Even when this whole nightmare was over, Lori felt she could never be anything other than a good friend to Gibbs.

"So where are the kids, I don't hear them in the background."

"They are spending the next four days with my friend. And don't worry, she has a very large staff of bodyguards and I even called the San Diego office to let them know." She told him.

"Good girl." Gibbs sighed, relieved that she didn't just send them without protection.

"You taught me well."

* * *

He'd been watching this woman for six months now, while she didn't look exactly like the woman his boss wanted him to take care of, she looked enough like her to keep him on her tail. He was just waiting for her to falter and give herself away. She did that last night. He laughed as he sat in the audience snapping pictures of her kids and couldn't believe his luck. When he contacted his boss, they were pleased and ordered him to take the family out immediately. He wanted to take care of them all at once. Since she showed up at the coffee shop alone, he was content to wait. He dreamed of ways to do them in. Running them down was quick and easy, but if one of them survived he'd have to stick around to finish the job. Not to mention it was far too messy and with technology what it was these days he'd be found in no time. No, he needed something more elaborate. He loved the feel of a knife slicing across a person's throat and laughed at the gurgling sound they made as they took their last breath.

A cold, sadistic smiled crossed his chubby face. In an attempt to hide his amusement, he place his hand over his mouth and realized he should've shaved that morning. His mind raced towards the morbid and obscene things he could do to the woman and her daughters when his jeans grew uncomfortably tight. Yes, he'd greatly enjoy having his way with the girls as the mother watched on. That's when he saw them, picked up the camera and snapped a few more pictures. Panic set in as they walked towards the café. When they stopped and actually talked to her, he quickly dropped the camera in the passenger seat and turned the key in the ignition. He was gone and on his way to the house before they knew he was even there.

* * *

Callen and Sam were out picking up the last minute items Michelle needed for the barbeque she'd planned as a celebration of their daughter's successful performance the night before. Hetty had rewarded their efforts on their last case with a couple days off, so they strolled the Gaslamp to waste time. Since Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric had found other reasons not to attend, Michelle recorded the entire concert and was set on torturing them with it that night. Sam had been up for hours already and felt like he was dragging. Smelling the strong brew from the Café, he turned to Callen and offered to buy him a cup of coffee.

"I don't know why you're going to make me watch it again, I was there and yes the kids were phenomenal, I don't see the need to watch it again." Callen whined.

"You're our fearless leader, lead by example G." Sam laughed as he walked towards the large brown canopy that covered the outdoor seating.

Lori heard his voice and looked around. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Can I call you back, that father and Uncle of the little girl from last night just walked into the coffee shop I'm at." She asked Gibbs.

Taken aback by her request. "Um, sure I'll talk to you later. Good luck, is the Uncle single?" He said feeling pangs of jealously at the thought of her with another man.

"Ha, not funny. You know you're the only one I love." She laughed and cringed at the Freudian slip as she hung up.

Sam stepped in the café and right back out again when he noticed Lori. "There she is, the woman of the hour." He said walking over, giving her a warm hug.

"Good morning Sam, Uncle Callen." She laughed hoping the joke wiped the sour expression from Callen's face. "How are you two this morning?"

"Good, we were just about to grab a cup of coffee, Michelle's had me running all over hell and half of San Diego to get the rest of the stuff for this barbeque she's planned tonight. Are you sure you won't join us?"

Lori thought about it, with the kids gone, she really could go and enjoy an evening and adult conversation. "I don't know, let me see how much work I get done on the violin I started last night."

Sam smiled and cocked his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly interested in hearing all about the violin she was fashioning. He asked everything from what kind of wood she was using to what color she was planning on staining it. Callen rolled his eyes and eventually walked away out of boredom. Lori noticed his inattentiveness and filed it away for later use. She kind of watched him walk away and noticed his jeans fit him rather well. The thought crossed her mind to ask Sam if he was single, but she remembered where her heart was. Fifteen minutes later, Sam's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and looked over his shoulder realizing Callen had walked away. He bid Lori farewell as he answered the call.

"Hey G, where'd you go?" He asked, walking to the sidewalk to find Callen walking towards him.

"I got bored listening to you and the music teacher drone on and on about wood, it's like listening to Gibbs. You can only do that for so long before you want to gauge your eyes out with a chisel." He said and disconnected the call when he walked up next to him.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that." Sam said with a devious smile.

"No, let's just get you a cup of coffee and get the rest of this stuff for Michelle. An ice cold beer will calling my name very soon." Callen said and patted Sam on the back.

Lori watched the exchange and smiled as they went back and forth. For a moment, she began analyzing the men and their friendship. Quickly she had to remind herself that she wasn't a Psychologist anymore. She was a music teacher and builder of fine musical instruments. The smile that was on her face melted away. She grabbed her empty paper cup and tossed it in the garbage can outside the brown wrought iron fencing. As she walked, she thought more about the invitation to the barbeque. With her mood soured and self-pity setting in, she decided to just go home and work on the violin.

"She's lonely." Sam said watching Lori walk away from the coffee shop.

"No, you're not going to set me up with another one of your teacher friends." Callen snapped before Sam could say anymore.

"I'm not suggesting you ask her out or anything, I'm merely suggesting you befriend her. Lord knows you could use a few more. I'm kind of getting tired of staring at your face every weekend. I do like to sit on my couch and read the paper from time to time." Sam joked.

"I really hate you sometimes." Callen moaned.

Lori walked a block and a half down the street and stopped to look listlessly in a shop window. Seeing nothing that begged to be in her possession, she moved on to the next shop as she headed home. Michelle called Sam to find out where they were, being that they'd left over two hours ago and only needed to pick-up a few things. When Sam told her that they'd seen Lori; she insisted since Lori didn't live too far away; they should drop in and persuade her to come for the barbeque. Sam agreed with a smile as Callen cringed and complained about the cold beer that he'd have to wait even longer for now.

Lori walked up to the house and let herself in, talking to the dogs as she usually did. Oblivious to the man sitting in the car down the street who held a camera to his face with a long telephoto lens. She appeared to never paid attention to her surrounding, otherwise he would've been seen several times. Once she was in the house, Lori headed upstairs to change. Just as she pulled her shirt over her head, the doorbell rang.

"Dammit." She whispered and quickly looked out the window to find Sam's Challenger parked at the base of the driveway. Quickly she put her shirt back on and ran downstairs before the dogs ruined the door again. "Hey, you come over to look at that violin I was telling you about?"

"Actually we're here to persuade you to come over for dinner, Michelle's orders." Sam laughed.

Lori stepped back and let them in while ordering Zeus and Athena to sit. To Callen's amazement, both walked to her side and did as they were told. She introduced the dogs and allowed them one at a time to sniff Callen, Sam had been to the house several times during Hailey's lessons, so they already knew and recognized him. Once the dogs we calm, Lori asked Sam if he wanted to see the instrument. Knowing how badly Callen wanted to get to the house and have that beer, he accepted with an ear to ear grin as he looked back at Callen.

The men followed her through the house to the back yard. She pulled a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the deadbolt and padlock. Sam questioned why and Lori told him about a fire she's had a year ago where she'd lost everything in her shop. Sam looked back at Callen as he searched his memory for reports of a fire in the area. Callen shook his head. For an hour, Sam and Callen listened as Lori talked about the various instruments she was working on. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the three walked out of the house and Lori climbed into the back seat of the Challenger.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

Quickly, he slipped his key in the lock and held his breath as he turned it. In addition to the chatter, the agency had just lost two members of his team to a bomb that detonated when they turned their door keys and entered their homes. When all he heard was the click of the deadbolt, he pensively smiled. Relief flooded him head to toe and made him weak in the knees. Not knowing what he'd find when he opened the door, he slowly pushed it open and peered inside. Everything was in its place, except there was no sign of his wife and son. Demetrius peeked into the sitting room as he softly set his keys on the table and briefcase on the tiled floor. He walked room to room on the bottom floor, the only sound was click of his Louis Vuitton loafers. With no sign of them downstairs, he called for Anna at the base of the steps.

When she didn't answer, he slowly went up the stairs to the center landing before he pulled his weapon from its holster. He proceeded up the stairs and checked the hallway for any sign of them before he stepped into the hallway. Costos heard an odd noise, breathing and followed it to Dominic's room. From the door, Costos could see the crib mattress and bedskirt covered in blood and ran to the crib. Dominic laid ever so still, barely breathing. The boy reached for his father before he coughed and gasped for his last breath.

Panicked and insane with grief, Costos gently picked up the lifeless body and cradled it to his chest. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" A man's voice said from the doorway.

Costos spun around to find Anna standing there with Davor Ivanenko behind her. "Anna? Anna he's gone." Costos sobbed, ignoring the .45 Anna held, trained on him.

"Yes, I know." She said dryly. "It pained me greatly to have to do it to him."

"You." He said in disbelief. "You killed our son, your own flesh and blood? Why?"

"It was part of her job!" Devor Ivanenko barked. "The child was never supposed to be, so he was expendable."

Costos couldn't believe what he was hearing and buried his face in his son's neck as he sobbed. "Get up!" Anna shrieked, the pain of killing her son clear in her eyes. "Put him down!"

"No, I want to die with my son in my arms. If you're going to kill me, just do it." He begged.

"No," Devor laughed. "You're going to die, but it won't be right this moment."

"Who are you really, Anna?" Costos asked stone-faced.

With a devious grin, Devor grabbed Anna's hair and pulled the brown wig from her head. Long golden blonde curls fell around her shoulders. With a pernicious arrogance Anna shook her head, sending her hair in every direction. He knew exactly who she was the minute he saw the blonde hair and was ashamed of himself for falling for the ploy. He had fallen in love with and married none other than Maryska Ivenenko, daughter of the notorious crime boss. The man he'd spent the last twenty years chasing.

"You were shot in the heart." He said bewildered.

She laughed wildly, wickedly when her father answered. "It helps if she actually had a heart. Maryska has never been a very compassionate person. After all, she did kill her own mother during childbirth. I have many more children than even you know about. It seems the world forgets Croatia still holds polygamy legal."

Costos fell to his knees and began apologizing to his son for his stupidity. "Please this ends with me, please leave Kelsey and the kids alone."

A malevolent laugh filled the house that felt like electricity, sending the hair on the back of Costos' neck on end. Davor threw a stack of papers at Costos an laughed again as he flinched. When Costos looked down, he saw pictures of Kelsey, Demi, Tristan and Gabby. "Where, where did you get these? I don't even know where they are."

"Your ex-wife now goes by Lorelei Watts, she's a music teacher in San Diego." Davor told him. "Your children are now Andrea, Kevin and Paula. Look at the last picture; that was taken last night. We didn't have confirmation it was them for six months. That was until last night. They'll be dead within a week."

"No, please they are as innocent as Dominic was. Let them live, please Anna." He begged.

Maryska's hand shook at his pleas. Davor's voice boomed through the house again. "He's sniveling like a baby, just put a bullet in his head."

Maryska mouthed 'I'm sorry' and pulled the trigger. Costos fell forward with Dominic in his arms. The two pools of blood merged, Maryska quickly stepped back as it inched towards her Manolo Blahnik Blixa alligator stilettos. Her father snatched the brown wig off the floor and tossed it at her. "Put yourself back together, we have someplace to be." He said looking at his Hermes watch.

Maryska disappeared into the bathroom to replace her wig and looked at herself in the mirror. Tears stung her eyes. Of all of the horrible acts in her life, this by far was the one that would undo her. Never will she forget the look on her son's face when he woke from his nap as she slowly pushed the blade into his chest. The resistance it met as is ground against the fragile bones of his ribs and the soft tissue of his lungs and heart. The pain and confusion in his eyes will be something that would haunt her forever. She would exchange her life for his is she could, but it was too late. Maryska pinched her eyes closed tightly trying to ward away the tears, but it was no use. Once her blonde hair was concealed under the wig, she walked from the bathroom to find her father taking pictures of Demetrius and Dominic.

"Really Father?" She snapped. "Do you have to immortalize the one moment in time that I regret the most?"

Devor slipped the digital camera in his pocket and snarled. "You've become soft, I told you to abort the pregnancy before you became attached to the child. Did you really think I would allow it to live?"

With her head hung low, she stalked out of the house behind her father. The driver held the door open as she climbed into the Rolls Royce and stared out the tinted window. Davor got in and laughed at her as she quietly sobbed. An hour later, they pulled into the Departure area of the Athens International Airport and stopped at the US Airways skycap. The driver quickly exited and pulled her bag from the trunk as Devor tossed a thick manila envelope her way.

"Your instructions and tickets are in here. The others will meet you in two days. Do not fail me on this, Maryska." He said in a low, menacing tone.

She noted the look in her father's eyes and knew just how serious he was. "Yes Father." She nodded as she climbed out of the car. With one final look towards the hills where she and Costos had lived happily; although it was all a lie; she took her lone bag and disappeared into the terminal.

Davor watched her walk away and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "She is on her way, if she fails kill her. Let the man on the family know that I have more pictures for him. He is to make sure she sees these. I want them dead in a week, no excuses. I do not want Hadeon to get his hands messy with this matter."


	12. Chapter 12

Lori had enjoyed the afternoon and evening with the Hanna's and friends immensely. So much that she was sad to see it end. The food was good and the conversation even better. If felt good to be accepted in a circle again, even if everything that she told them about herself was a lie. Everyone was genuinely friendly and didn't seem to care about who she was or wasn't, they just enjoyed her company just as much as she did theirs. Since she'd driven over with Sam and Callen, Callen offered to take her home since they were deep in conversation and really wanted to continue their debate. Callen saw her in a whole new light, she was nothing short of brilliant and quick as a whip when it came to snappy retorts.

Callen felt like the butt of all the jokes that evening. Whenever he'd turn around and open his mouth, Lori was right behind him with a comment causing everyone to burst into laughter. For once it was a good change to have someone other than his team poke fun at him. He admitted to himself as the evening wore on that he would intentionally open himself up for one of her comments just to see what she'd come up with. Lori never failed to get him and most of the time it was just above the belt, but still stung as much. He wondered how she knew about the little things she picked on him about, surly Sam and Michelle must have filled her in over the months that she taught Hailey the piano. As they pulled up to her house, he reminded himself to corner Sam and Michelle about how much they'd told her.

Lori smiled at Callen as they stopped at the base of the driveway. "Well, I thank you for seeing to it that I was safely delivered home. As well as taking it like a champ this afternoon, I hope I wasn't too harsh with some of my comments."

Callen laughed as his face warmed, he quickly looked out the window. "You're good, I will give you that much. I'm going to go lick my wounds now."

"Well I didn't mean any of it, my friends Tim and Tony used to take the brunt of the jokes, but I haven't seen them in over a years. How about I make you a cup of coffee to help soothe things." She asked reaching for the door handle.

Callen nodded, "Sounds good, maybe I can get a few good ones in."

Lori climbed out of the Mercedes and laughed. "Ha, they'll be even worse since there's no one here to defend you."

Callen gave her a hurt and scorned look. "You've hit on about all of my weaknesses what else could you possibly delve into?"

"Ah, the power of observation." She said as she unlocked the door and ordered the dogs to sit. "Let me get a pot of coffee started."

The two sat for nearly two hours going back and forth. Callen loved to see her smile. Her face lit up and she looked truly happy. When she wasn't smiling, it was like something was missing. At one point when Callen asked her about her dogs and how she came up with the names Zeus and Athena, her expression turned very sour. In telling him about when she and her husband got the dogs, she called her children by different names. The names rolled off her tongue with such ease as opposed to the others that she seemed to struggle with. He took note of it and mentally made a note to talk to Sam about it. As he left for the evening to head back to Sam's she thanked him again for being such a good sport. He gave her a warm smile and told her he'd be the butt of her jokes anytime.

* * *

Lori contemplated going out to the shop, but decided against it when her phone rang. "Hey Gibbs." She smiled, warmth coursing through her body as she said his name. "How was your day?"

"It was good, I take it you got a little busy this afternoon?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Actually, I went to Sam's for a barbeque. Had a lot of fun. The uncle really is a nice guy and took every joke I made about him. He didn't pout in the corner the way Tim and Tony did."

* * *

Callen walked into the house and immediately went to the kitchen where he heard Sam and Michelle talking. "Exactly how much do you know about Lori?" He asked.

Sam and Michelle looked at one another. "Why?" Michelle asked.

"Something she said tonight just makes me think she's not really who we think she is."

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"I thought she said this afternoon that her kid's names were Andrea, Kevin and Paula. Tonight she called them Demi, Tristan and Gabby. It was more natural then when she stumbled over the names earlier." He said taking a beer from the refrigerator.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Come to think of it, I don't recall a garage fire in or around the Gaslamp last year."

"I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this." Michelle interrupted and suddenly regretted it as she now was their target.

"What do you know that you're not telling?" Sam asked gently.

Michelle shook her head and waved her hand. "No, I told her I wouldn't say anything to you two about it."

Callen and Sam both walked around the island and cornered her at the stove. "What do you know and is she a danger to us?"

Michelle laughed. "No, she's definitely no danger to you two. Now if you don't mind." She said pushing the two away.

* * *

Lori fell right to sleep after talking to Gibbs, without the kids home, all of the animals piled on her bed. When she woke the next morning the dogs and cats followed her downstairs and waited patiently for her to start a post of coffee. As soon as she pushed the coffee maker back into its place all four whined and meowed.

"Yes, I know, you're all hungry." She said and set about getting their breakfast ready.

She stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee watching the dogs eat before heading out to the shop. Athena had run ahead as she usually did, but stopped suddenly and looked back at Lori. "What's wrong girl?" She asked until she saw the plate for the padlock and jam that the deadbolt set into damaged.

Carefully, she opened the door and reached in to turn on the light before she swung open the door. Looking around, nothing was missing. She walked halfway to the workbench when she noticed a ka-bar sticking out of it. Lori fished her phone out of her pocket and immediately called Special Agent Hurst.

"Steve, something happened. Someone broke into the workshop." She told him as she back out of the shop.

"What's missing?" He asked quickly.

"It's not a matter of what's missing, it's more a matter of what's new." She told him. "There's a knife sticking out of the workbench, it looks like it's stuck into some pictures."

"Don't touch anything else, but look at the picture on top, tell me what it is. Dirk and I are on our way."

Lori apprehensively walked into the shop and around the workbench to look at the picture. Instantly she felt nauseous. "Oh my God, It's a picture of Costos and Dominic." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Call Special Agent Gibbs, we'll be there in five." He said just as she hung up.

Gibbs answered on the first ring. "What's wrong?"

"Costos is dead." She told him with little or no emotion. "Dominic is too."

Gibbs ran his hand down his tired face, he'd gotten the call early that morning just after getting off the phone with Lori and had gone right into work. "Did you call Special Agent Hurst?"

"Yes of course." She told him as she heard Steve Hurst and Dirk Koenig walking through the house.

"Alright, let them have a look at the pictures." Gibbs said as he hung up.

Gibbs slammed his phone on the desk; Tony, Tim and Ellie all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Tim asked in his usual way if everything was alright and Gibbs said nothing before he headed up to talk to the Director. Since it was early on a Saturday morning, he knew there wasn't a receptionist to stop him from barging into the Director's office. "She knows he's dead." Gibbs said as he walked in taking the Director by surprise.

"How?" Leon asked.

"Apparently someone broke into the workshop and stuck a ka-bar into the workbench through a stack of photos. The picture of Costos and Dominic on top. Hurst and Koenig had just gotten there when we got off the phone."

The Director shook his head. "I'll call Hetty and get Callen's team on it."

Gibbs phone rang in his pocket. Expecting it to be Lori, he pulled it out, but was surprised to see it was Special Agent Hurst. "What is it?"

"Sir, Dirk and I took a look through the rest of the pictures. Close to one hundred fifty in all, there are pictures as far back as six months ago. Several are of the concert and one Kelsey says is from yesterday. Gibbs waited for him to elaborate. "Sorry, I had to go someplace where she wouldn't hear. They're pictures of her talking with Special Agents Callen and Hanna outside a coffee shop in the Gaslamp."

Gibbs relayed the information to the Director before he was waved out of the office when Leon picked up the phone to call Hetty. He headed back down stairs to inform the team of the newest developments and was just about to head out to pack a bag when the Director stopped him. "Kensi and Deeks are being sent to relieve Special Agents Oster and Kitt with the kids, Hetty is sending Callen and Sam to sit with Kelsey until we figure out exactly what's going on. You're not leaving."

Leon knew that look and had he been anyone else would've been intimidated. Hetty assured him that Callen and his team would be able to handle the situation and Leon hoped it to be true. He'd seen how attached Gibbs had become to Kelsey and her kids over the last year. The fact that he'd stayed in contact with her ignoring a direct order, really aggravated him to no end. Given how lost Gibbs was when they left; or more lost and withdrawn than normal; having Gibbs stay in contact with them kept him focused.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, the flights were horrible. She was restless and uncomfortable, not to mention paranoid. Maryska felt like everyone stared at her accusingly or knew of her deeds. On the short hop between Athens and Rome, she tried to drown her sorrows by purchasing a dozen or more bottles of hard liquor and downing them one after the other. The flight attendants refused to sell her anymore when she began slurring her words and her eyes glassed over, so she sat morosely staring out the window until they landed. Once on the ground, Maryska grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment and walked through the busy international terminal with her head down.

She sat alone by a window watching the sun set over the city. When her flight was boarded, she cursed her father for booking her a coach seat. Not to mention putting her in a center seat, smack between two smelly obese, drunken men. Maryska asked the flight attendants many times if it was possible to move, but every one of them told her the flight was full. So she sat back and endured the stench and their roaming hands. Finally she fell asleep half-way through the flight and dreamt of Demetrius and Dominic. When she woke during meal service, she poked at the food that sat before her. Her appetite gone after she relived the horrible events of the afternoon. Finally she offered her row companions her food and fell back to sleep until the pilot announced their decent into Charlotte.

Maryska couldn't wait to get off the plane and smell fresh air. She felt disgusting and dirty. As she walked through the terminal to her connecting flight to Washington, she stopped at the woman's restroom and cleaned herself up the best she could. Fortunately, the flight to DC was lighter than the last and she was able to stretch out nicely.

Upon landing, she went directly to the rental car company and gave them her confirmation number. All she had to do was sign on the dotted line and she was on the road to Dumfries as instructed. The majority of the drive was a straight shot down Interstate 95, the rest was winding through city streets to the Days Inn where she hoped she'd only spend one night. Her skin crawled as she pulled into the old run down, brick and stucco motel. To the average person, she was sure the place would've sufficed, but she was used to five star establishments that offered only the best. This; she thought to herself; was going to be an experience.

When she finally found a parking spot and got out of the car, the heat and humidity hit her hard and literally knocked her backwards. Sweat beaded down her forehead and under her wig as she quickly walked to the lobby. She noticed the heavily smudged glass doors with sticky handles and cringed as she pulled the door open and stepped in. Looking around, she thought maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. The clerk behind the desk smiled warmly and welcomed her to the motel. Maryska pulled a packet out of the envelope and gave the woman the proper name. Once she received the keys, Maryska took the elevator in the lobby up to the second floor. As she stepped off, she looked at the numbers on a placard and went left.

Maryska wrinkled her nose at the smell as she walked further from the elevator. By the time she stopped at her door she was nauseous. Holding her breath, Maryska slid the card into the lock and opened the door. To her immediate right was the vanity with what she assumed was the loo and shower behind a closed door. On her left was a rack that hung haphazardly on the wall with several wooden hangers on it. The room wreaked of stale cigarettes and mold. She looked down at her feet and the heavily stained carpet beneath them as her stomach turned at the thought of what could possibly be causing the stains.

Quickly she pulled a tissue from her purse and felt along the wall for the light switch and flipped it on. The room filled with a dim light that hung on a chain above a small round table that sat in the corner. The dresser to her left held a decent sized television and small plastic rack where the motel's brochures sat. Opposite the dresser was a queen-sized bed. While it looked clean, Maryska didn't want to pull the comforter back. She tossed her bag on the bed as a plume of dust wafted up at her. Hacking and coughing, Maryska unzipped the bag to retrieve her toiletries.

Cautiously, she pushed open the bathroom door and felt on the wall for the switch. Once the light was on, Maryska inspected the white stained tile and grout, a thin line of mold sat in a gap between the tile and bath tub. The faux marble vanity was riddled with cigarette burns and the towels smelled sour. As she looked over head, she saw huge water stains and for a moment thought the ceiling was sagging. Her skin crawled as she pulled the shower curtain back and saw the mold dotting the tile surround and curtain liner.

How on earth did her father expect her to get a good night's sleep in this place? Without showering, Maryska changed into a pair of Victoria Secret sweat pants and t-shirt before getting started on the plans for the following day.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

Maryska slept fitfully. If she wasn't tossing and turning, she was startled in the middle of the night by stomping feet over head or sirens screaming past the hotel. She knew if she didn't get a good night's sleep, she wouldn't be worth anything the following day. Lord knew she had to have her wits about her for what they were going to attempt. Just as the sky began to turn to a dark blue, she reached over the side of the bed looking for a pair of shoes. Sitting up in the bed once she found them, Maryska crammed her feet in and walked to the bathroom. Disgusted and gagging by the mold and foul smell permeating from the drain, she showered as quickly as possible and allowed herself to air dry, afraid to touch the towels. Once she was dressed, threw everything in her bag and headed out to meet the others.

Wenslow knew when he woke this morning that today would be the day. He'd gotten his instructions from his lawyer who'd been handsomely compensated by the family for his part in the plan. Given the nature of his offenses and that of those being transferred to the Naval Consolidated Brig at Miramar, that they would be transferred separately. Giving him ample opportunity to escape. Even with shackles, his training would serve him well. The Americans really were stupid. Thus far, they hadn't made the connection between him and the family. Nor had they delved deep enough into his doings to find exactly how many people he'd killed.

The sun shone brightly overhead, he lifted his face to the heavens and let the warmth of the morning seep through him. The guard pushed him forward and for the moment, Wenslow let him get away with it. Fore he knew full well what waited for him later on. The family assure him that it would be fast and hard. He'd mentally prepared himself and made peace with his sins in the event that the attack went horribly wrong and he was killed in the process.

As with any transfer, Wenslow was checked before he was secured in the van. The driver already sat with the engine running. Once his shackles were secured through the loop in the floor of the van, a second guard climbed in the back with him as the third closed them in. He smiled to himself as they pulled out of the compound and onto the main road towards the airfield.

Following the normal route along the frontage road, he looked out the front window and saw the black van sitting in the brush. Just as they were about to pass, he braced himself. The van skidded to the side from the impact and rolled. All occupants were sent tumbling. Shots rang out and the windshield splintered, Wenslow laughed at the sound of bullets penetrating bodies. The guard in back scrambled to his feet, pulling his weapon. Wenslow pulled as hard as he could on the restraints and kicked him in the stomach. The back doors opened and shots were fired, the guard collapsed on top of him.

"Get him off of me." Wenslow yelled.

Another car skidded to a stop and the occupant got out with a large set of bolt covers. They ran to the back of the van and cut him loose. Once Wenslow was free, the driver of the car hauled him out of the van and over to the car. Before he got in, Wenslow pulled the driver into his arms, knocking the black ball cap off their head. A mass of tangled blonde hair fell around her shoulders. Quickly she punched him and grabbed the hat before she shoved him in the car and ran around to the driver's side. In the blink of an eye, the car was gone.

She hit him again as they drove. "Why did you do that? There's cameras all along this road."

"It been years since I've seen you sister. I'm indebted to you and father for my escape." He said with a cheeky grin.

"You just signed my death warrant. As soon as they look at that footage, they'll tie you to the family. It was stupid of you." She snapped as she pulled the black sweatshirt over her head and tossed it at her brother. "Put this on, we're going out the main gate. Father has arranged for a flight at Shannon Airport in Fredericksburg. There is another car waiting for us with a change of clothes and food. They haven't fed you well Brother have they, you look too thin."

"Where are we headed?" Wenslow asked with a sly smile, hoping to hear his sister tell him he could finally make good on his threats to the good LCDR Lawrence.

"Home brother." She smiled. "We're going home. I've just gotten word that our man found his ex-wife in San Diego of all places."

Wenslow slammed his fists into the dashboard. "Then why the hell did you take me from here, why didn't you wait until I got to San Diego, then I could finish this myself."

"NO!" She shouted. "Father's got other plans for you."

With that being said, Wenslow pulled the sweatshirt over his head, concealing his desert cammies. Two MP cars sped past them with lights and sirens blaring, followed by a crash and rescue fire truck from the air station and several ambulances. A plume of smoke and fire filled the sky behind them as the force of the blast made it difficult for her to keep control of the car.

"So Sister tell me, what's to come of your husband and son?" He asked thoroughly amused by the explosion

She gave him a sad smile. "They've been taken care of."

"Pity, the boy had potential. Are you alright with what you did?"

"They are my demons, not yours. I'll have to live with what I did for the rest of my days. Besides, he really was a needy, clingy brat. He cried incessantly all day." She said with a forced smile.

"You really are a piece of work, Maryska. Your name suits you to a tee." He laughed.

"As does yours, Hadeon." She laughed, thinking how well their father named them. She the bitter one and her brother the destroyer.

They pulled through the gate without so much as a second look, within minutes, they were pulling off onto a dirt road and drove another mile until they came upon another car. Quickly, she got out and opened the trunk. Her brother joined her and smiled when he saw enough explosives to level an entire city block.

"We should drive this someplace important and let it blow." He laughed as she armed the bomb.

"No, we need to cover our tracks. You've already jeopardize us enough by knocking my hat off." She snapped as she slammed the trunk closed and pulled him to the other car. "We have five minutes."

She drove while he sat in back and changed. In less than an hour, they pulled up to the gate at the municipal airport, showed the flight plan and they waved through the gate. The pilot stood waiting for them and smiled as he looked at his watch, right on time. Maryska went to the trunk for their bags and set yet another bomb. As she boarded the plane, she instructed the pilot to take off immediately. With a nod, he pulled up the folding stairs and closed the door. A minute later, they were rolling across the tarmac to the runway and cleared to take off. No sooner had they reached their desired altitude the bomb exploded, the shock causing the plane to rock violently.

Emotionally and physically exhausted, Maryska walked slowly to the back of the cabin and sat down. She reclined the seat and rolled to face the window, slamming the window shade down before falling asleep. Hadeon sat proudly with his hands behind his head, ankles crossed relishing in his freedom. He remembered the conversation with his sister about their father's desire for them to return home and refused. Like a flash, he was out of the chair and at the cockpit.

"How far until we reach our destination?" He barked.

"Roughly another hour before we land to refuel then we head into Canadian airspace." The pilot said without taking his eyes off the gauges.

"Change of plans, I want to head west towards California." Hadeon said calmly knowing his demand would be met with resistance. He reached behind him to the pistol he'd slipped into the back of his pants when he was changing.

"I can't, the flight plan has already be filed. If we deviate from out plan we'd have to find another airport to refuel at and it would raise suspicion." He answered looking up at him, fear bubbling just beneath the surface. He'd heard about this man, cruel and deadly. When he was first approached with piloting this flight he refused, but Mr. Ivanenko insisted and offered an even larger sum to guarantee they were safely delivered across the border.

Anger flashed across his face. The next thing he knew, he was holding the barrel of the pistol to the pilots head. "Unless you want to die, you will change course and head west. I have unfinished business to take care of. I don't care what my father has arranged. Make it happen."

The pilot cleared his throat. "Yes sir."

Gibbs was sitting at his desk taking a short mental break while the other hustled about gathering whatever new information could be found on Demetrius' murder. It was quiet in the bullpen save for the tap of keys on a keyboard. When he heard the door to the director's office fly open he knew something had happened. Grabbing his coffee, he stood and began walking towards the stairs.

Leon leaned over the railing. "Wenslow's somehow managed to escape." He shouted.

All eyes were on him. Gibbs stopped and looked at him in disbelief and asked how when they'd taken every measure humanly possible to prevent it. The Director shook his head and started down the stairs. On his way down, he explained that he definitely had help and walked over to McGee's computer, typed a command and directed their attention to the screen in the corner. The footage was grainy, but they got the gist of how things unfolded. Gibbs ordered McGee to freeze the feed when Wenslow knocked the hat off what originally appeared to be a man who'd brought the bolt cutters to free him from his restraints. They all whispered explanatories under their breath and scrambled.

Tim immediately put out a bolo on the car they got into. Tony checked all traffic cameras in the area to see what direction the car went in after it passed through the main gate. It was brazen of them to drive right out the main gate instead of one of the secondary gates. Gibbs too the actions as an intentional smack to the face. In the chaos, he contemplated calling Kelsey just so she was on guard, but the Director must have been reading his mind and leaned over his desk. His words were quick and concise, advising him not to worry Kelsey with this just yet. Gibbs nodded, knowing in his gut Leon was right, but still felt the need to let her know.


	14. Chapter 14

Callen woke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and frying bacon when his phone began dancing across the coffee table and groaned when he saw Hetty's name on the caller ID. Sam came in with two cups of coffee and set one on the table next to the phone before sitting in an arm chair across from him.

"I thought we had a few days off." He moaned as he answered the phone.

"I apologize. Mr. Callen, we've received a request from Director Vance to assist the DC team with an on-going case. Mr. Beale has sent Mr. Hanna the details of the case and will continue to send updates as they become available. We have been asked to protect LCDR Lawrence and her children as well as find the man hired to kill her. Handle this with the utmost of care. I have taken the liberty of sending Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye to the children."

Callen sat silently absorbing all of the information Hetty was giving him, until Sam turned his phone around to show them the picture of LCDR Lawrence. "Hetty, we've already met this woman. She's Sam's daughter's piano teacher.

"If that is the case, LCDR Lawrence may feel safer if Mrs. Hanna is involved. For this case and this case only, I will permit her involvement. You are to relieve Special Agents Hurst and Koenig. I suggest you get over there immediately."

Callen handed Sam his phone and grabbed the coffee mug. "We need to know what if anything she told Michelle." He said and Sam agreed. Michelle sat down with them and told them everything she knew, which in truth was absolutely nothing that had anything to do with the case. Michelle was shocked that Lori turned out to be a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy and not just a piano teacher and luthier.

After a quick breakfast, Michelle dropped Hailey off with a neighbor and the three headed out to Lori's house. When they arrived, all three looked up and down the street with caution. As they walked up to the house, the dogs began barking. All three laughed as Special Agent Hurst started yelling at them. Michelle opened the screen door and told them to hush. Surprisingly they did and then followed her out to the back yard where Hurst said Lori was. Callen and Sam remained in the house and took a look at the photos. Both were stumped that photos were taken of them as they walked towards the coffee shop and then again while talking with Lori.

Callen pointed out that whoever took the photos may have recognized Sam from the many piano lessons. However, Sam pointed out that there were no other pictures of him, or Michelle and Hailey for that matter. The three agents surmised that whoever took the pictures knew exactly who they were. Now they needed to figure out how.

Lori was still in shock, a cup of coffee in her hands as she tried to talk to Special Agent Koenig. When Michelle walked out, he immediately stood. "It's alright, she's a friend." Lori told him. "Michelle what are you doing here?"

Michelle nodded towards the house and Special Agent Koenig took that as his cue to leave. He'd heard that Special Agent Hanna was bringing his wife and if she was anything like him, Koenig wasn't going to cross her. Not to mention that it was rumored that she was former CIA and had been heavily involved in the Sidorov case a couple years back.

Michelle waited, once he was in the house she hugged Lori. "You doing alright?"

"How did you find out what happened?" Lori asked thoroughly confused.

"Look, the agents that are replacing Hurst and Koenig are people you've already met." Michelle told her with a warm smile trying to ease back to her seat.

Lori took a step back, but found the chair was right behind her. "How do you know about this?" Quickly she glanced into the house and saw Sam talking with Hurst. "Michelle, what's going on?"

"Calm down." Michelle smiled. "Sam and Callen aren't who they presented themselves to be. Due to the nature of their work, they have to live under false pretenses."

Lori shook her head, trying to gain clarity. "Wait a minute, they're NCIS?"

The wider smile on Michelle's face was all Lori needed, she collapsed into the chair behind her and laughed. "No wonder Hurst and Koenig never said anything when I had you guys over or when I went to your house. Damn it, how could I have been so stupid not to put it together. Wait, how can you be here, are you NCIS too?"

Michelle moved her chair closer to Lori, "No honey, I was with the CIA when Sam and I first met. I've been called from retirement for a couple cases. Because you and I have something of a friendship, they felt you might be more comfortable if I was brought in."

"Yes, thank you and please call me Kelsey since the cat's out of the bag." She laughed.

Sam had been watching the two woman and knew it was now safe to talk to LCDR Lawrence. Callen hung back and allowed; just this once; Sam take the lead. When they arrived, Lori or LCDR Lawrence looked bewildered and confused. Now, she smiled and looked relieved as they walked out into the yard.

"LCDR Lawrence." Sam said softly, officially. "My name is Special Agent Sam Hanna, this is my partner Special Agent G Callen. We are going to be replacing the San Diego office on this investigation. We'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

Kelsey burst into laughter. "I'm sorry Sam, I know that's all procedural and everything, but it just sounds so weird coming from you. I will tell you anything you need to know as long as you're completely honest with me about exactly what's going on."

Sam smiled. "Of course."

"Please call me Kelsey." She said looking from Sam to Callen and them Michelle. "I'm fairly certain I sent your Special Agent radar into high gear last night when I referred to the kids as Demi, Tristan and Gabby, didn't I Special Agent Callen?"

Callen gave her a tentative smile and agreed, even admitted that he'd gone home and told Sam and Michelle about it. In the midst of relaying the events of the day, Special Agent Hurst and Koenig took their leave. Callen had received several calls during the conversation, which he excused himself for. The final call was from Gibbs. The four went into the house since Gibbs wanted to officially tell Kelsey about the crime scene in Greece. Michelle watched Kelsey's reaction while Gibbs explained what they suspected happened to Costos and his son. She was impressed when Kelsey didn't so much a bat an eyelash when she looked at the pictures.

"I have one question Jethro." She said as Sam and Callen's heads snapped in her direction when she referred to his by his first name. "Is there any sign of Anna? Why wasn't she found in the same manner, unless she's the one who did this?"

"We can't jump to conclusions. Tim and Ellie are checking to see if there's been any ransom requests."

"Who would really want money for that bitch?" Kelsey chuckled under her breath and again Callen and Sam looked at her.

"Didn't like her much?" Sam asked.

"In honesty Sam, she really wasn't a likeable person." Kelsey said and told them about the surprise visit Costos drug her to the US right after the fire. Gibbs told them about her behavior towards the kids, which didn't set well with Sam or Michelle.

Gibbs ended the call telling Kelsey he'd call her later. Kelsey looked absolutely exhausted, so Michelle suggested she go up and lay down. Without complaint, Kelsey nodded and headed upstairs. Twenty minutes later, Callen's phone rang again. He was worried when he saw Kensi's name on the caller ID and immediately answered. As it turned out, everything was fine. She just wanted to know if Kelsey wanted the children home or if they could stay at her friend's house. After Callen asked how the kids felt about leaving or staying, Kensi relayed the question. A chorus of voices rang out saying they wanted to stay. With an ear to ear grin, Callen agreed that it would probably be for the best if they stayed, being that Kelsey wasn't in the best frame of mind at the moment.

An hour after Kelsey laid down, Callen went up to check on her. She was laying on her side with her back to the door. He could tell by her breathing that she wasn't asleep and it was confirmed when she giggled. Callen walked closer to see if maybe she was on the phone, but saw a charcoal grey kitten stretch and paw at Kelsey's face. The kitten looked up at Callen and he swore he saw it smile at him. Kelsey looked over her shoulder and waved at him.

"I thought you were up here sleeping." He laughed, but moved no closer to the bed.

"I was for maybe fifteen minutes. It's hard to sleep with this one around." Kelsey laughed and scratched the kittens chin.

"She's beautiful, I've never seen a cat quite that color. Or one with yellow eyes." He said and moved closer when Kelsey waved him over.

"She's almost blue, isn't she?" Kelsey asked with a smiled. "The kids call her eye color butterscotch. The marshmallow is hiding somewhere. Probably in one of the kid's rooms"

Before Callen could ask the cat's name, Sam appeared in the doorway and motioned him over. Callen gave Kelsey a quick smile before he walked out of the room. Sam immediately told him that he'd gotten a call from Eric about Wenslow's escape from the prison transfer. Callen told Kelsey to stay upstairs a while longer while he and Sam made a few phone calls. Kelsey nodded, but as soon as she heard them downstairs, she grabbed her phone and called Gibbs.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

Kelsey called Gibbs five times and each time it went to voicemail. With every call, each of her messages were more wrathful than the one before. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were hiding something from her. Quietly, she crept down the stairs listening to the mixture of voices coming from the kitchen. As soon as she heard Gibbs, she burst into the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you avoiding my calls, Jethro?" She spat, glaring at Sam, Michelle and Callen.

All three saw the vexatious look in her eyes and sat silent waiting for Gibbs to tell her. Silence, Kelsey flew across the room staring at the laptop on the island in the kitchen. Gibbs looked off camera and sighed.

"Wenslow escaped a prison transfer this morning." He said and nodded to someone off camera again. The screen split showing the picture of Wenslow and the woman as he hugged her.

Kelsey paid little if no attention to the picture, her stare intent on Gibbs. "When were you going to tell me he was being transferred and where was he being transferred to?"

Gibbs sighed and braced himself, knowing what he was about to tell her wasn't going to sit well. "We all anticipated and Bud Roberts even petitioned for him to be transferred to Leavenworth after his sentencing, but somehow he got on the list for the Brig at Miramar."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, her blood boiled. She stammered and spat before she found the words. "Miramar? My fucking back yard? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Kelsey calm down." Gibbs said calmly, knowing his words would only infuriate her more. "The Director has been working for the last week to have you and the kids moved back here."

"This is bullshit!" Kelsey growled. "So I guess since the teddy bear of steal and his trusty sidekick are here Wenslow's headed here to San Diego?"

"Right now, the current flight plan takes them up to Canada and then onto Russia."

Kelsey was about to say something and shut her mouth with a whop. She looked at them all trying to figure out why Wenslow would try to seek asylum in Russia. Michelle stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Look at the picture, do you recognize the woman?" She asked.

Kelsey looked at her with a blank stare. "Why Russia?" She asked before directing her attention to the picture. "That looks like..."

"That's Maryska Ivanenko, you know her better as Anna Costos." Sam said calmly touching her shoulder.

"Kelsey, there's more." Gibbs said gently. "We've got surveillance footage from Demetrius' house. Anna…"

"That bitch." Kelsey said in a whisper. "Please tell me she didn't kill Dominic too?"

Gibbs looked down briefly and back up at the screen. "She did. Have you ever heard the name Davor Ivanenko?"

Kelsey shook her head, not really thinking. Gibbs explained who exactly Davor was in relation to Costos and that the Ivanenko family had been demanding that Hadeon; or Wenslow; be released from custody when the fire was set at the house in Virginia. He also informed her that the fire wasn't the sole reason for the visit a year ago. Costos had been in town trying to orchestrate his release. As it turned out Costos, Anna and Dominic had been in the United States a full week before the fire. The fire was set to 'light a fire' under Costos to negotiate harder on the Ivanenko family's behalf.

Kelsey leaned into Michelle for support. Once again, Costos had managed to pull her legs out from under her, this time from the grave. So beyond mad, frustrated and confused she just stood there shaking her head as Gibbs talked. She heard Tim's voice in the background.

"Boss, the flight's changed course. It was headed North East, it's now headed West." He said then quickly apologized when Gibbs balled his fists and gave him a look that should've sent him to dig his own grave.

"Special Agent McGee, while we appreciate you rushing to tell us that information, now is not the best time." The Director said from off camera.

"Wait, what's that mean? Is Wenslow or whoever the hell he is coming after us here in San Diego?"

Gibbs shot Tim another look. "We aren't sure. We do think whoever broke into the work shop has been hired to find and kill you. I just don't understand why they're still after you since Costos is dead."

"Just my luck, I guess." Kelsey laughed madly.

Everyone tried to assure Kelsey that she and the children would be safe. She argued that they'd already found her and since the flight was now headed West that it was just a matter of time. Gibbs looked off camera again, giving the Director a pleading look. In the next breath he told her they'd be out as soon as they could. Kelsey's heart raced at the thought of seeing Gibbs in person again and at the imminent danger they now faced. With the warmest smiled Callen had ever seen from his longtime friend, Gibbs signed off by telling Kelsey he'd call her in a couple hours.

The room was dead silent when the screen went blank. Kelsey felt them looking at her, needing a few minutes, she grabbed a clean mug from the dish drainer and poured herself a cup of coffee before heading out to the back yard. Sam, Callen and Michelle watched as she walked over to a small box on the patio table, opened it and took out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. She headed out to the back of the yard under the shade of the tree and lit a cigarette as she sat down.

The three looked at one another, not knowing whether to give her space to try to talk to her. Finally Michelle looked at the other two pathetically. "Leave it to the woman." She said before getting herself a cup of coffee and headed to the yard. Sam and Callen each got themselves a mug and stood at the kitchen window watching Michelle and Kelsey.

"Did you see that smile Gibbs gave her?" Callen asked.

Sam nodded. "I've never seen him like that. You think this is the family he was talking about last year?"

"Without a doubt." Callen said before sipping from the heavy red mug. "Did you ever think your daughter's music teacher was anyone other than who she said she was?"

"No, she knows her shit, G. You saw what she did with those kids. Especially Hailey." Sam said looking down at his partner. "Lori, a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy."

"A psychologist at that." Callen chuckled, thinking he'd much rather sit through a session with her than Nate any day. Yet again, he saw her differently and understood now how she was able to pick on him the way she had at the barbeque. It was simple observation, to a trained eye she was able to pick-up on even the smallest of his insecurities. Things even Sam didn't know about. To his relief, she brought those things up when they were alone instead of in front of everyone else.

Michelle allowed Kelsey to sit silently for a few minutes to collect her thoughts. When she looked over at her with a smile, Michelle knew she was ready. Kelsey expressed her concerns about how they were going to protect her and the children since they headed in four different directions during the week. Michelle assured her that it could and would happen. At one point, Kelsey saw Sam and Callen watching from the window and yelled at them, wondering when they were going to join them. The two disappeared quickly from the window and looked at one another, laughed and headed out.

The four sat there talking like they had at the barbeque. While they did talk about the situation at hand, it was light-hearted. Once again, Kelsey got her barbs in. However to Callen's relief he wasn't her only target. He sat back and enjoyed watching as Kelsey systematically and tactfully ripped Michelle and Sam limb from limb. Sam hadn't laughed that hard in a while and admitted she was good. Michelle on the other hand dished back at her. The two women laughed so hard they sobbed.

Just as the sun started to dip closer to the horizon and their stomachs started grumbling, Sam asked what everyone wanted for dinner. All threw ideas out there, but the only one they could agree on was pizza. The sky was nearly purple and a cool summer breeze had kicked up by the time they'd decided exactly what they wanted on their pizzas. From the time Sam placed the order to the time the pizzas were delivered, the four sat poking fun at one another.

Michelle and Kelsey had just cleaned up after dinner when Gibbs called. Kelsey shot them a look before she grabbed the phone and headed upstairs. When she was in her room with the door closed, Kelsey answered the phone as she tossed a couple pillows against the headboard and climbed into the bed. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I've been better. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to tell the kids their father and half-brother are dead."

"I take it they chose to stay at your friend's?"

"Yeah they did, I think it's probably better that way, at least for now. Maybe I can figure out how to tell them by tomorrow night." She laughed. "I'm sure you're not going to tell me, but is there anything new?"

"Tim's still tracking the plane. We know they stopped in Pampa, Texas for fuel. They're flying a Honda HA-420, we figure they can get almost thirteen hundred miles on a take of gas. Tim estimates their next stop; if they truly are headed out to California; to be somewhere in Arizona."

"Jethro," She said with a seriousness he hadn't heard since the previous year in his basement. "If something should happen to me before you can get out here, I need to tell you."

"Kelsey, don't." Gibbs said interrupting her.

"No let me finish, please. I need to say this." She told him and waited for him to argue.

"Go ahead." He huffed.

"I told you something as we were getting off the phone yesterday afternoon. I know I say it in jest a lot, but I meant it and I mean it every time I say it. I love you." She said slowly and softly.

Gibbs smiled, his heart soaring. He'd waited months to hear her voice exactly how he felt. The smile melted away. "Kelsey, have I ever given you any indication that I ever felt the same?"

She stammered. "No but, I just wanted to tell you."

"You are a case, nothing more." He lied and his heart ached.

"So sending me boxes of wood was just part of the case?" She asked caustically. "Tim, Abbey, Ducky and Tony sending the kids and the dogs packages was just part of the case too?"

"What they do one their time and dime is none of my business." He snapped. Tim and Abbey stood with the Director on the balcony. None of the three could believe what they were hearing.

"Fine." She said calmly. "Just don't bother coming out to California, I'm sure Sam and Callen can handle this without you. Stop sending me you stupid-ass wood, don't call, don't write."

Gibbs was about to say something, anything when he heard the call disconnect. He looked at the phone and sunk slowly into the chair behind him wondering what he'd done. Why didn't he just tell her, why did he have to blow her off like that. Gibbs closed the phone and tossed it on the desk. Just by chance, he looked up and saw the three looking down at him. All he could do was shake his head at them, he was truly at a loss for words.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Kelsey stormed down the stairs and out into the back yard. She threw open the work shop door and ran in pulling instruments from the rack hanging from the ceiling, throwing them out the door. They all splintered when they hit the grass. For a moment she stopped and saw the wood stacked on the shelves at the back of the shop. Quickly she ran over, pulled them one by one breaking what she could and throwing those out as well. When only the wood she had purchased herself remained, she pulled the piano front she'd been carving and hauled it out the door onto the pile.

Callen, Sam and Michelle ran into the yard just as she lit a match and dropped it on the pile. With a whoosh it all went up in flames. Kelsey just looked at the fire, her eyes stormy and stinging from the smoke. Without a word, she walked back into the work shop and slammed the door behind her. As she melted into the corner sobbing, she heard them yelling and smelled the damp wood as they doused the fire with water. Once they knew the fire was good and out, Michelle knocked on the door.

Callen pulled out his phone and dialed the last number in his call log. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing Callen." Gibbs snapped.

"It was hardly nothing, she just tossed the majority of the wood in her shop into the yard and started a fire." Callen growled.

Gibbs sighed and walked towards the elevator. "She told me something and didn't like my answer."

"Yes or no, is Kelsey the woman you whined about last year?" Callen asked hesitantly.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Gibbs stepped in. "What do you mean whined about. All I said was that I got too close and had hoped for a different outcome. I never defined too close, Callen."

"We've all been there and I know too close can have different meanings, you're in love with her aren't you?"

Gibbs hung up and rode the elevator down to ground level. Almost immediately his phone rang again and he ignored it. By the time Gibbs walked from the building Callen had called four times. Finally on the fifth, Gibbs just powered the phone off. He needed time to think he couldn't be bothered explaining anything to anyone, except Kelsey and after all, she said she never wanted to see him again. Or something like that, he really couldn't remember. All he could recall was the hurt in her voice, the crack as she tried to get through the conversation without crying. As he drove home to his empty house; a house he very much had hoped to have Kelsey and the kids return to; he thought of a million ways to make it better.

Michelle opened the door when she heard no response after knocking. At first she didn't see Kelsey curled up in the corner, eyes red and swollen from crying. She walked around the work bench and crouched down beside her, brushing her hair out of her face. Kelsey looked up at her and just shook her head as the tears began falling again.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked when Callen walked back into the kitchen.

He shrugged. "She was on the phone with Gibbs, I know that much. All he would tell me was that she'd told him something and that she in-turn didn't like his response."

Sam chuckled. "From her reaction, I'd say she more than disliked it, she was devastated by it."

"He's turned off his phone too." Callen told him as he joined him at the back door hoping to see Michelle and Kelsey emerge soon.

It was just past ten when Michelle led Kelsey into the house and upstairs. Callen and Sam both walked into the kitchen hoping to see her doing better, but Michelle just put up her hand and shook her head. Once Michelle made sure Kelsey was in bed and at least one of the animals with her to console her, she went back down stairs.

"All I know is she and Gibbs got into it. She didn't say any more than that." Michelle told them before they could even ask. Callen walked back into the living room and tried Gibbs again.

Kelsey stared at the ceiling. How could she have misread the signs? She heard the warmth in his voice when they talked. Saw the look in his eyes a year ago when they had their last conversation. There was something there, she was positive. Then again, time changes everything. If there was nothing there why send the wood, why disobey the Directors order to cease contact. Kelsey looked at the pre-paid cell phone on the nightstand, wondering if she should try calling. No, he'd made it perfectly clear there was nothing between them. Athena climbed the steps at the foot of the bed and stood looking down at her. Tilted her head to the side and whined.

"I'm fine girl." She said softly and scratched a spot on her neck. Once the dog found a comfortable spot on the bed, Kelsey rolled over, put her arm across the dog's side and buried her face in her thick black fur.

She wondered how the kids were going to take the news about their father and half-brother's deaths. Should she tell them it was at the hand of their step-mother? In the morning, she would cross that bridge and hoped Michelle and Sam might have some helpful insight. Just as she started to doze off, the bedroom door creaked open, allowing a sliver of light on the wall above the window. As the door opened wider, a shadow appeared. Kelsey expected it to be Michelle, but it wasn't. Nor was it Sam; Callen walked to the foot of the bed and kicked the steps she'd made for Athena in her old, arthritic age.

Callen grunted and hit the bed, Kelsey giggled. "I guess I should've warned you that that was there."

"Yeah, it would've been nice." He groaned, rubbing his shin. "Are you doing alright?"

Kelsey sighed and rolled to her back. "I'll get over it." She said softly.

"I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to talk to, but I'm here if you need me." He offered.

Even in the darkness, Callen could feel her smiling. "I appreciate it. I will need some advice on how to tell the kids their father is dead."

"We have an operational psychologist I can call. He can help, but then again you should be able too."

Kelsey chuckled. "I haven't practiced in over a year. I promised the kids when we moved here that I would stop playing psychologist and stop psycho-analyzing their problems."

"I think this is different. How do you think they're going to take it?" He asked as he felt something brush up against the back of his leg. A white streak hopped on the bed and meowed at him. "Well hello there, who are you?"

"That's the marshmallow man; Tristan's cat." She told him and smiled as the cat placed one paw on Callen's chest and gently pawed at his cheek with the other. Callen pulled his face back worried that the cat would scratch him. "He's declawed, he just wants you to pet him."

Callen ran his hand down the cat's back and instantly heard the loud purr. "Aren't you a love?"

"He really is, I'll be working in the office and he'll jump up on the desk, sit on my laptop and paw at me until I give him some love. He's about as persistent as Zeus."

Callen laughed, "Yeah, I noticed Zeus is a little 'paw's on'. He doesn't know his own strength."

"He's the gently giant. I can't tell you how many times he knocks one of the kids down when he wants some attention."

The two laughed at the mental images that came to mind. The conversation returned to how Kelsey thought the kids would handle the news. She knew Demi would be alright, being that she was more than a little upset when she found out his real occupation and refused to speak to him when he called on those rare occasions over the last year. Tristian, he was going to be the one who would fare the worst through this. He loved his father unconditionally and nothing or no one would ever change that. In his eyes, he was truly a Greek God. When Callen asked about Gabby, Kelsey simply told him that she really never knew him and only spent two of her seven years around him.

After talking for an hour, Callen apologized for waking her and suggested she try to get some rest. Just as he walked out the door, Kelsey stopped him. "How well do you know Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I've known Gibbs for a while. I talk to him every once in a while. I did talk to him a year ago, right about when you and the kids left."

"I told him I love him and he told me I was just a part of a case." She told him.

Callen's shoulders fell, why was he so disappointed by hearing that? "When I talked to him a year ago, he said he'd gotten too close to a case. Gibbs is a very strict and regimented person. There are only two things that could cause him to become too close to a case. In this instance, it was both."

Kelsey didn't understand. "What do you mean? I know he's very set in his ways and had a million rules he lives by."

Callen walked back towards the bed. "Woman and children."

Kelsey smiled. "He was all the kids talked about for months after we moved. I honestly thought they missed him more than they missed Costos."

"He missed all of you. In fact, I've never heard him sound so…" He paused, trying to find the right word. "Sad."

"Then what happened?" She asked desperate for answers.

"I don't know, Gibbs is a confusing man sometimes." He said just as his phone rang. Callen pulled out his phone and saw it was the man of the hour. "I need to take this, try to get some sleep."


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Kelsey stumbled down the stairs while struggling to put her arm in her robe. Callen heard the ruckus and stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her trying not to laugh. To her surprise, someone had already made a pot of coffee. Once her robe was tied closed around her, she got herself a cup of coffee and turned to face Callen.

"Sam and Michelle ran home for a few minutes." He told her. "Are you better this morning?"

Kelsey smiled. "Better, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell the kids. I think the best thing to do is to just tell them, not beat around the bush. The kids are close with Sam and Michelle, so I hope they're here for it. Maybe Hailey too?"

She sat on the couch with her legs tucked under herself with Athena curled up next to her, balancing her coffee on her knee. They talked about little things, nothing truly important. When she heard Callen's stomach growl, she got up and rifled through the refrigerator. Now that Costos was gone, she didn't know how she was going to afford to continue living in the way they did. She could double up on lessons and work harder to get orders out, but she did torch several orders in her rage. Somehow, she'd figure it out.

Kelsey had pulled a dozen eggs and the remnants of a pound of bacon out of the refrigerator when Sam and Michelle returned with a box of bagels. Relieved that she could save the eggs and bacon for the kids, the put them back and got out some knives. The four sat around the table talking more about what to tell the kids.

Michelle agreed that the kids would handle the news better if she just came out with it and promised she and Sam would both be there for moral support. Callen too promised to be there, but on the sidelines. Kelsey thanked them all and started making a list of things she'd need at the store to make the kids favorite homemade Macaroni and Cheese. With the list finished and bellies full, Kelsey headed upstairs to shower. The temperature was expected to reach a high in the nineties and even at eight in the morning, it was already hot.

With her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, she donned a pair of khaki shorts and tan tank top. Callen smiled at her long tanned legs and arms. She smelled fresh and sweet and it hit him hard. Michelle grabbed her purse and announced she and Kelsey were going to the store. Sam and Callen looked at one another and knew the women would be gone for hours. Once the girls we gone, they guys turned on a game and sat watching from the first pitch to the last.

The door flew open, slamming against the wall behind it as Kelsey ran in groaning that she wasn't going to have enough time to get the sauce made before the kids were due home. Right away, she and Michelle unloaded the groceries and started making the roux for the cheese sauce. Sam and Callen attended to the pasta and the rest of dinner.

Kensi called at four letting Callen know they were headed to the house. He asked what kind of mood the kids were in and was pleased to hear they were looking forward to coming home. Kelsey was just putting the breadcrumbs on top and putting it back in the oven when the kids burst through the door.

Demi ran in telling Kelsey everything they did and ate while at their friend's house. Gabby ran in looking for Hailey and was disappointed to find just her parents there. Sam promised that he'd pick her up from a friend's house a little later and bring her back over. Tristan talked Deeks' ear off and from the pleading look he was giving Callen needed someone to take over. Callen instead introduced Kensi and Deeks to Kelsey. She smiled and thanked them for keeping an eye on the kids.

Once they were all seated around the table, the kids fell silent. The only discussion was between the adults. Kelsey cleared the table with Demi's help before they sat in the living room for the talk Kelsey was dreading. With a pot of coffee brewing, she called the kids into the living room. Sam and Michelle sat on the large couch with Kelsey, opposite the three kids. Callen leaned against the wall near the guest room, where he could see everything that was going on in the room. Kensi and Deeks sat in the arm chairs on either end of the coffee table.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this." Kelsey began. "Something has happened."

"Is that why the new agents are here?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, that's exactly why." Kelsey smiled.

"What happened, Mom just tell us." Demi said sitting on the edge of the couch.

Kelsey looked from Sam, to Michelle and then Callen. After one last deep breath, she spit it out. "Your father and Dominic were murdered a day or two ago."

Callen watched as two of the young faces contorted and began sobbing. The third sat there stone-faced asking questions. "Who killed them?"

"Demi, I don't think that's really what's important here. There are other agents who are working on finding that out. Right now, I think we need to be here for your brother and sister." Kelsey said as she stood and slipped past Sam to get to Gabby and Tristan. She enclosed them in her arms and gently rocked them back and forth.

Tristan sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "Are we going to have to move again? Are we in danger again?"

Kelsey looked to Callen. "No, that's why we're here. We're going to protect you and hopefully end this once and for all."

"What about Gibbs, is he coming to help?" Gabby asked between sobs.

"I don't know. He's really busy trying to figure out exactly what happened with your father." Kelsey told her in a soft soothing voice.

It was a rough night like Kelsey anticipated. Instead of putting the kids to bed in their own rooms, she invited the kids to sleep with her. Callen heard banging upstairs and headed up to check it out. When he got to the top of the stairs he found Kelsey struggling to get a twin-sized mattress around the corner. Without asking, he slipped past her and grabbed the other end. Together they were able to get the mattress in the bedroom and went to get Tristan's full-sized mattress. She thanked him for his help and set out to put fresh sheets on the beds and drag their blankets and pillows to her room.

"If you need anything over night, I'll be downstairs." He offered after the kids were in bed.

"I'm going to sit with the kids for a little bit and then I'll be down to see if there's anything new." Kelsey whispered before closing the door.

The kids sat morosely leaning against her headboard. She climbed onto the bed and sat across from them waiting for one of the three to say something. Gabby burst into tears and lunged at her mother for comfort. Callen knew that if Kelsey wasn't downstairs by ten that she wasn't coming down. At ten fifteen, he walked through the house locking the doors and windows. He about fell over when he turned around to find Kelsey standing there with her arms wrapped around herself.

He could tell she'd been crying and assumed it was with the kids, mourning the loss of their father and the man she once loved. She shook her head as he walked towards her and leaned into him after he wrapped an arm around her, leading her into the kitchen.

"I knew there was a reason I hadn't turned the coffee pot off yet." He laughed and pulled two cups from the dish drainer.

They talked until midnight about how she was going to have to do something to make up for what Costos gave her in child support. He didn't understand why they children wouldn't inherit at least some of his assets. Kelsey told him that Anna or Maryska most likely had Costos change his will to stipulate that the kids got nothing. From the sound of this woman, Callen suspected Kelsey was right, but hope with everything he had that she was wrong.

He could see why Gibbs fell for this woman. Even in the face of danger and fear, she found a reason to smile. The way she thought things through was fascinating to him and thought she might make a good investigator. Callen set the coffee cups in the sink and turned off the pot as Kelsey headed upstairs to bed. His phone rang just as he dropped onto the couch.

"You're at it late." He laughed.

"How did the kids handle the news?" Gibbs asked.

"Well enough. Tristan and Gabby took it the hardest." Callen told him.

"I figured they would." He sighed. "And Kelsey, how's she handling things."

"She's worried both about the kids and how she's going to make ends meet since she won't be getting Costos's child support anymore. She has a gut feeling that Maryska convinced him to write the kids out of the will, leaving everything to her and their son."

"It would make sense, but why would she kill Dominic?" Gibbs asked, but was more or less thinking out loud.

"Maybe he wasn't supposed to happen. Has Abby been able to transcribe the conversation in the surviellence footage from the house?"

"She's working on it, hopefully she will have it within the next twenty-four hours. The Director's in contact with Costos' superiors. There should be an insurance policy, hopefully he didn't change the beneficiaries. Or had a policy Maryska didn't know about."

"That would really put Kelsey's mind at ease"

"Has she said anything?" Gibbs asked.

"She mentioned some stuff. I don't want to know exactly what happened between the two of you in the pas or just recently, but I can tell you she was deeply hurt by you referring to her as just a case."


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Early Monday morning, Callen heard music and set off searching for its source. All he knew was that it was coming from upstairs. He checked Kelsey's room, but heard nothing. As he walked around the corner, he saw a sliver of light under Demi's door and knocked lightly. As he waited for a response, he heard strumming on a guitar and opened the door. Demi sat on her bed with earbuds in her ears and her eyes closed as she played. Callen leaned against the door-jam watching her play. When she opened her eyes briefly, she immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. I was trying not to play too loud." She told him with an apologetic lopsided smile.

"You didn't wake me up." Callen told her.

Demi grinned widely. "Actually you were about a half hour ago when I went down stairs for a bottle of water."

Callen chuckled and shook his head. "Ok, so maybe I was, but I'm pretty sure you didn't wake me. It sounded good, how long have you been playing the guitar?"

"Three years. Mom's always had instruments around the house. I just happened to pick up the guitar."

"Do you play anything else? I know you Mom plays quite a few instruments." Callen asked.

"Mom can play any instrument she touches. I wish I was that good. I've kind of picked up the piano and I took flute at school when we were in Virginia." She told him with a smile.

Kelsey heard voices and pulled herself out of bed. After kicking the twin mattress on her way out of the room, she hobbled into the hallway and saw light around the corner. She stopped for a second and leaned against the wall rubbing her stubbed toes and groaned. Callen heard noise and instantly walked out of the room with his hand on his weapon as he turned the corner.

"Good morning." He smiled and relaxed when he saw the pained scowl on Kelsey's face.

"Yeah." She moaned and gingerly walked past him into Demi's room. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came in here to fiddle around with the guitar. He says I didn't wake him, but I think I did." She said looking from Kelsey to Callen.

"You didn't, I don't sleep very much." Callen admitted.

Kelsey turned around and evaluated his facial expression and his eyes. His eyes once again got her. She smiled up at him and looked back at Demi. "I think he's telling the truth. He was up yesterday morning early too."

"Mom, you're not going to make us stay home today because of Dad are you?" Demi asked.

"Only if you want to, but I do have to make the rounds to all the schools today."

"I really just want to go to school." Demi told her with a sigh.

"Alright." Kelsey smiled and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was half past five. "Then I think Special Agent Callen and I have some things to discuss. Hop into the shower in the next hour please?"

Demi nodded and put her earbuds back in her ears. Kelsey pulled the door and looked expectantly at Callen before asking how school was to be handled. It truly was something they hadn't planned for yet and followed Kelsey down stairs. After a cup of coffee, they decided that Kensi would go to the elementary school with Gabby while Sam went to the middle school with Tristan and Deeks could got to the high school with Demi. Leaving him to watch Kelsey. She agreed and headed upstairs to shower and get the other two kids up.

By seven; the kids were up, bathed, dressed and eating breakfast. Kelsey told them who would be accompanying who and the kids agreed. At seven thirty sharp; Kensi, Sam and Deeks arrived and within fifteen minutes they were off to the three schools. Kelsey ran around after they left getting together everything she needed for her classes that day. With three bags packed, she and Callen headed to the first of their stops that day.

As Kelsey pulled into the school parking lot, she turned to Callen. "Please remember they know me as Lori, not Kelsey."

Callen laughed. "I remember. So what are we doing here?"

"Music class. Hailey and Gabby are going to flock to you, don't draw a lot of attention, I don't want class disrupted."

Wide-eyed, Callen nodded and climbed out of the car. The two walked towards the main office and greeted several parents along the way. All eyes looked up at them when they walked into the office. Kelsey smiled at them and walked to her box on the wall, pulling from it a small stack of papers before she led Callen to the music room. Once she'd unlocked the door and turned on the lights, she instructed Callen to sit on a chair in the corner. Quickly, she opened the instrument cases and checked each to make sure they were in tune before she opened the door for the students.

Like she'd thought, both Hailey and Gabby made a bee-line for Callen. He looked at Kelsey before he said anything to them. With a smile and a nod from Kelsey, he hugged both girls. Hailey insisted he sit with her at the piano. Before he could respond, Kelsey called Hailey over to the piano and asked her to play scales for her. Once class started, Callen listened with an easy smile as Kelsey asked the children to open their music books and begin playing a selection. Like at the concert, there were a few that stumbled, but they picked right back up and continued playing.

After two classes at the elementary school, they headed over to the middle school for two classes. Like at the elementary school, they headed into the office to retrieve the contents of her box before going to the classroom. Callen was impressed that every student greeted her with a smile. Not just a handful, but every student that walked by. During Kelsey's second class, Sam and Tristan walked in. Both Sam and Callen sat back and listened to the students. Again, both were very impressed. In a flash, the two classes were over and they were headed off to lunch.

With fifteen minutes to spare after grabbing a quick bite, they headed into the office at the high school and were immediately greeted by the school's principal. "Lori, the concert was a huge success. We raised over five thousand dollars between admission, concessions and just flat donations. The district couldn't thank you enough." The older, salt and pepper-haired woman said eyeing Callen the entire time she spoke.

"It was a pleasure, Margaret. The kid had a wonderful time. My friend has offered to give the district's music program an additional ten thousand dollars and donate a portion of ticket sales form upcoming concerts, too." She grinned.

The principal gasped and leaned against the counter. "Ten thousand dollars? Lori, we've never had that much money donated at once. This is fantastic. I talked with the school board about your staying on as the permanent music teacher and they are all for it. Even more so now, I would imagine, after telling them about your friend's donation."

"She is pleased to do it and said she'd come back again next year depending on her tour schedule to perform with the kids again. In addition, she's going to talk with several of the up and coming artists about dropping by for a performance with the students."

The principal shook her head. "You've worked miracles with these students." She said and turned to Callen. "Most of these students have never seen half of these instruments Lori's handed them. Did you attend the concert?"

"I'm sorry Margaret, this is my cousin Callen and yes, he was at the concert." Kelsey told her.

"I didn't know what to expect, but I was very pleasantly surprised and have been enjoying following Lori around all day." He told her.

"Oh before I forget, I got a call from the Mayor's office. They'd like some if not all of the students to perform at the arts festival next month. He'd like you to call him."

Kelsey's jaw dropped. "The arts festival? You're kidding me. That's in two weeks. That's not nearly enough time to get things ironed out. The kids will be so excited. I've got so much to do."

"Just like last week's concert, I know you can pull it together." The principal said as the bell rang.

Shocked, Kelsey walked from the office and ran to the music room. Callen heard the students playing already when they walked into the building. Kelsey stopped when she saw Deeks on stage next to Demi playing the electric guitar. With a grin, she turned to Callen and told him he was pretty good. The student stopped when they saw Lori, however Deeks was oblivious and kept rocking out. It wasn't until the students laughed at him that he stopped. He quickly apologized and sat the guitar on the stand before he sheepishly stepped off the stage.

"Sorry." He croaked as he walked past Callen and Kelsey.

"Really Deeks?" Callen said as the two walked to the back of the room to watch.

"No worries, you're pretty good. Let me guess, garage band in high school?"

Deeks looked at Callen and nervously smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I guess."

Kelsey nodded and turned to the students. With a huge smile, she informed them of the Mayor's request. Instantly the students started whooping and hollering. It took a few minutes for Kelsey to regain control of the class. Once she did, she told them that she'd have to talk to the Mayor to see exactly what he wanted and how many shows they'd perform. Then reminded them that there are two other age groups that will be participating and whatever they select to play needs to be appropriate for everyone.

At one point a few of the students asked about off campus rehearsals. Prior to the previous concert, she did allow several of the students; particularly a garage band to practice at her house. With everything going on, she'd need to talk with Callen about it. With that in mind, she told the students she'd have to get back to them on it.

"Alright, is this a music class or social hour?" Kelsey finally asked.

"What are we going to play, Dee's sick today so we really don't have our singer." The student sitting behind the drums called out.

Kelsey sighed and shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll have to sing her parts. How about this you all pick and I'll see if I can keep up."

The students on stage grinned and looked at one another. Callen and Deeks sat amazed as Kelsey worked her way through a myriad of instruments without missing a beat or lyric. Kelsey had a huge smile as the students tried to stump her with every song they played. Those who'd chosen not to participate called out instrument they wanted her to play while others replaced some of the students who'd gotten tired. As quickly as they could one student would hand another an instrument and that student would begin playing as quickly as possible.

Kelsey was relieved when the music classes were over. Poor Callen thought they were done for the day until she locked up the music room and headed for the main building and upstairs to another classroom. She apologized to the students who were waiting outside and unlocked the door, letting them in. Callen held the door open and followed the last student in.

"Could you leave the door open, it gets really stuffy in this room." She said to Callen and then turned to several of the students who were sitting along the windows. "Could you guys open the windows?"

All of Kelsey's female students stared intently at Callen, even after she'd called class to session. When the class last met the class had handed in the rough drafts the students had turned in for their current creative writing project. She watched the girls in the class as she pulled the stack of papers from her bag and began returning them to the students.

"Miss Watts, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" One of the girls, a pretty blonde asked.

Kelsey laughed and looked at Callen who was looking very uncomfortable. "Sure." She laughed. "This is my cousin Callen. He's contemplating changing professions so he's going to be shadowing me for a few weeks."

Callen waved at the class, surprised that Kelsey could come up with a story and a good one at that, so quickly.

"So what do you do now?" The same girl asked.

"You've got a few days to ask him all the questions you want, we've got to focus on these stories."

"Ah." The class groused.

"Ok, these revisions are merely suggestions. You can choose to use them or disregard them. Please have a look at them. I want the first draft Wednesday. We will be going through them in class Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. You are to have your final draft on Monday along with twenty-nine copies." Lori explained.

"Why do we need so many copies?" A young boy asked.

"Because we're going to be editing each and every one of them together as a class. This was something one of my college professors did. You will receive all of the edited copies back. This is your final project and is due the week of finals." The class groaned again and several of the students pointed out that the Prom was that weekend. Kelsey shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. What's more important; a passing grade or having entirely too much fun Friday night? There should be no reason you can't get your drafts in on Monday. Most of you should have what you've already written saved so all you need to do is go in and make the edits."

"But all of these copies you want, how are we supposed to do that?" A brunette asked.

"If you cannot pay for the copies yourself, email me Sunday and I will pay the tab at the Copy Center on campus." She told them.

With that, the class calmed down. One of Kelsey's best and most promising students raised her hand and patiently waited for Kelsey to acknowledge her. "Are we bringing a copy in for your cousin too?"

Kelsey looked at Callen. "Sure and I think it's only fair that he writes you all a story."

"Lori Really?" Callen argued. "You want me to write a story?"

"Yes I do, you don't expect that I'm going to let you sit there like a bump on a log for however long you're here, do you?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I kind of did." He laughed nervously as he thought of something he could write.

"Sorry, you either participate in class or you can wait in the car." She told him and went back to the class. "Alright, does anyone have any questions about the suggestions I've made on your rough drafts?"

Instantly a dozen hands went up. Kelsey ignored the dagger Callen was shooting her and answered the student's questions. When class ended, all of the students packed up and trudged off to whatever extra-curricular activities they participated in or headed home. Callen stood and stretched as Deeks and Demi walked in.

"Well, this was fun." Deeks laughed. "I can't wait to do this again tomorrow."

"Shut up Deeks." Callen snapped and turned to Kelsey. "Do I really have to write a story by Wednesday?"

"Mom," Demi laughed. "You're really going to make him do this?"

"You bet. I'm not going to have every girl stare at him all through class without having a good reason." Kelsey laughed and packed her bag. "I've got to stop by the music room for some sheet music."

"Are we really going to perform at the Arts Festival?" Demi asked as she followed Kelsey, Deeks and Callen out.

"I need to talk to the Mayor, but it looks like we will. There's so much to do if we are. We have to figure out what music to play, how many sets we're going to be able to do, who will be performing. It's a huge headache that I really didn't need right now." Kelsey said as they took the stairs down to the main level.

"You've got us to help, just tell us what you need." Deeks offered.

"While I appreciate the offer, you, Callen and Sam are going to have to orchestrate how you're going to protect the kids and me with that huge crowd."


End file.
